The Immortal Sorcerer in The Vampire Diaries
by lordblackwell3
Summary: A Young Occult Practitioner dies in a nuclear war. No heaven nor hell. Plucked from the void he was reborn into the world of Merlin(BBC TV) as a Sorcerer, he gains immortality and adventures through the ages. Until he finds himself in a place, acquainted with the Bennett Family. How will this sorcerer navigate his way through another twisted version of a TV show become reality?
1. Whitmore College

**First chapter to test the waters. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Longer Chapters in the future.**

**OC Castings:**

_**Aurora Bennett- Bianca Lawson**_

_**Olivia Bennett- Logan Browning**_

_**Javius Balcoin- TBD**_

**The story will have elements from both the TV and Novel versions of the vampire diaries. Some aspects of the franchise will be modified i.e The werewolves.**

**The MC Javius Balcoin will bring in slight elements from the BBC show 'Merlin'. Those elements will be introduced and explained by him gradually over the course of time. **

**The story will rotate POV between Javius' perspective and a third person- omniscient.**

**Alos, the first season of TVD was not Bennett savvy so the chapters will be almost entirely separate from the show content. I will do my best to let you know where on the canon timeline the chapters are set. With that being said, don't be too shocked to see changes in the TVD world as the story develops.**

Chapter 1: Whitmore College

I stood at the steppes of whitmore college. The sun beating down at the back of my head and the humidity in the air cause my clothes to cling to my body. It made me feel clammy and itchy in my own skin. It was nothing like Europe, my home for centuries. If I could go back I would, but I knew that had to be in Virginia, USA.

It all started a week ago. I had just finished my morning coffee and was on my way out of the house. I lived in a small town, very secluded near the coast of denmark. Because the town was so small and secluded, we hardly got any big news from the outside world. Though, last week was different.

A young girl that lived in the town, had travelled to america for college. Whitmore College. At the time the name meant nothing to me. The girl had decided to major in biology and minor in something. I really didn't care. However, as years passed the girl changed and so did her interest and hobbies. Finally graduated, said girl decided to write a book, 'The theory of Witchcraft: Magic of the Modern Witch'. I was Intrigued and so were many of the villagers. Together, we read the book and the more I read the more a referenced name began to stick out like a sore thumb.

"Professor Sheila Bennett..." I muttered to myself in awe

I was born in ancient times. Best friend to Emrys, King of the Druids. Also known as Merlin, Magic Advisor to the Once and Future King of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. I was the Husband of Morgana Le Fay Pendragon. My first life in this world was wonderful and riveting. It outshined my previous life by the time I was 12 years old sneaking through the palace with Morgana. As time went on the more I forgot about my old world. That is until the name, Sheila Bennett, forced the my memories of old to come rushing back like a tidal wave.

I sat in an armchair spaced out for an hour or more. The memories came quick and unruly, all I could do was bear their wildness and endure. Season after season of The Vampire Diaries TV show came to me, followed by The Originals and Legacies. Sheila Bennett was the Grandmother of Bonnie Bennett and an Occult Studies professor at Whitmore College.

I couldn't believe it. First the world of Merlin and now The Vampire Diaries. It was hard to wrap my head around and then I beat myself for not paying more attention to signs. The characteristics of Vampires, Though the wolves of this world were more along the lines of Twilight yet still slaves to the moon. But to know for sure, I scrubbed my identity, sold my dead weight and sent my storage conex container of precious items to Richmond, Virginia. After a nonstop flight from Copenhagen, I landed in Virginia. A few short hours later, I found myself at the cusp of a new adventure.

When I first arrived at Whitmore College, I tracked down Sheila Bennett's class schedule and waited at the steps of the hall where she taught her class. As a man who's lived for centuries, 3 hours was but a blink of an eye. as the sun set and the sky was painted with a myriad of warm vibrant colors, a older woman with light brown skin walked down the steps. She had short curly hair and deep onyx eyes. I was struck speechless, walking towards me, was none other than Sheila Bennett.

Taking a few deep breaths to force down my excitement. I extend my hand to catch Sheila's arm as she was about to pass. "Professor Sheila Bennett?" I asked .

Sheila gave me her signature expression with a raised eyebrow, "Can I help you?" she asked with a bit of sass.

I promptly let her arm go and assumed the replacement identity I prepared beforehand, "I think you can" I said while rummaging through my backpack for, 'The Theory of Witchcraft: Magic of the Modern Witch'. Handing the the book to Sheila, I continue, " I'm Javius Balcoin, Professor. I had the pleasure of reading your students work. I could tell she wasn't a witch simple by her choice of language in the book. But you, you're a Bennett witch, aren't you?"

Sheila looks over her students book. Left to right, right to left, she examined it. "Hmm, so what can I help you with, Mr. Balcoin?"

She was a kind woman, that much was obvious. So, naturally I had to take advantage. "I need help... I have nowhere else to go and if I continue to wonder by myself, I'm sure a vampire will catch my eventually. No witch wants to be slave to an abomination... Please, you're the only option I have left" My voice cracked as I begged.

Sheila took a moment to feel the energy around me. She then looked me over once, then twice. With a bit of forgotten glamour magic, I looked to be around 14 years old and harmless - I hoped.

Letting out a deep breath, Sheila nodded her head began to walk away. Naturally, I followed close behind with a smile showing my excitement. Once we reached her car and started our drive to her home, Sheila began to give me the 4-1-1.

"Look, I don't have a husband and I live alone. So, you can stay with me. You will go to school. Tomorrow I'll take you to get everything settled. As far as magic goes, I will give you a few test later in the week to assess your abilities. I'll teach you what I know. However, I have three granddaughters, one is 14 and the other two are 12. Their father doesn't like magic and the girls don't know about their heritage. When we get to dinner at my son in law's house. I'll do the talking and you follow up if he gets persistent. I don't really like him to be honest, but he's family."

While sheila talked, I sat and listened. It was the best way to get as much information as possible. Sheila loved to talk. I got the impression that she really didn't get the chance to talk to people much, about things other than work. with a few questions here and there to guide the conversation. I just continued to take mental notes. It had become apparent that things were different. the fact the Bonnie had a twin and an older sister was a testament to that.

Sometime later, Sheila and I arrived at a two story house. Walking through the front door, Sheila was immediately bombarded by hugs from her three granddaughters. Immediately I could tell which was Bonnie. I could feel the magic fighting against her internal dam wanting to be set free and used. Not only was Bonnie a deep well of magic, but so were her sisters. The oldest was nearing her awakening I couldn't help but stare and be confused. The girls were so powerful yet they were taking so long to awaken. It baffled me and then I remembered my conversation with Sheila. I felt...disgusted.

I turn to look up at Sheila and she flashes a quick frown before Bonnie's twin backs away and starts to ask Sheila who I was.

Sheila pulls me close and says "This is Javius Balcoin. I'm going to be taking care of him from now on. His parents were students of mine and they recently passed away."

The girls wore sad faces and Bonnie's caring side overwhelmed her to the fullest, forcing her to launch herself forward to embrace me in a tight hug. I didn't know what to do, this girl had never met me and she hugged me with affection of 1,000 years. She mumbled, "I'm sorry" into my chest. It almost brought tears to my eyes.

When the hugging was over. The girls introduced themselves. "I'm Bonnie"

"I'm Olivia, Bonnie's fraternal twin"

"Of course we're faternal. we're not identical."

I chuckle a bit amused

"Shut up, Bonnie. I was just letting him know."

"Anyways, I'm Aurora. The oldest... I guess, we'll be going to school together then?"

"Yes, Professor Bennett said I should start tomorrow"

The girls looked at me a bit weird when I called Sheila, Professor Bennett.

"You can just call her, Grams, from now on." Said Aurora

"Right, Grams?" The twins chimed in as one.

Grams smirked and looked at me, "Grams is just fine, Javius"

The dinner that followed was good. It had been a long time since I ate at a table with a family so full of life. Rudy, Grams' son in-law was a bit suspicious at first but soon decided to leave Grams to her secrets. After Dinner, Grams and I stayed at Rudy's house. The next day he was schedule to go out of town on business. Because of this, Grams had to take the girls to her house in the morning.

From there she dropped the twins off at school and then Aurora and I at Mystic Falls High. Aurora went straight to class while Grams and I took care of school paperwork. At the start everything was flawless. They guy I have on my payroll was the absolute best, destroying and rebuilding identities was like second nature to the guy. The problems arose when the records office asked guardianship paperwork and so forth. But, it was quickly remedied when Grams casted a spell to compel the desk lady.

"You get to class, I'll take care of everything by tonight." Grams smiled at me and ushered me out the door with a class schedule in hand.

Taking a look around the hallway. I couldn't help but smile. I was actually standing in Mystic Falls High School, the place where battles would be waged and lives changed forever. I inhaled deeply and exhaled 4 seconds later. I took a look at my schedule then took my first steps towards a future of endless entertainment and the long held fantasy of my previous life. To live the story of the Vampire Diaries.


	2. Witch House

Class was Interesting. I just liked to see how the world changed. I also enjoyed seeing the changes of the world's educational systems. I've been to college 25 times, my first being the colleges of Timbuktu in the 12th century. What can I say? I'm sorcerer and knowledge is power.

Most of what they were teaching was utterly irrelevant for anyone that decided to opt out of college. Thankfully, Mystic Falls High School balanced itself out with the technical classes for those looking to pick up a trade like: Wood shop, automotive, wielding, etc.

When school was over. Aurora and I made our way to the junior high school, where we hitched a ride with Bonnie and Olivia's best friend, Elena Gilbert. It was kind of odd looking at her in person. And it was equally hard to believe that the small, sweet, although selfish little girl would become such a harbinger of death.

But I bore no Ill will towards her. Though, surprisingly, Aurora was no fan of the little girl. I didn't know if she was like me or if something had happened in the past to change her view of the doppleganger. After all she and Olivia weren't meant to be here.

When we finally arrived at the Gilbert house, Elena's mom, Miranda, made us finish our homework before letting the girls run off. Aurora followed close behind the girls, more so for her sisters than Elena. I could see the dislike for the girl in Aurora's eyes, though it was hidden well.

While the girls were off playing. I sat in the Gilbert house minding my own business until a small little runt wanted to know if I would play with him. Before I could answer a blonde haired woman walked through the front door toting a bag full of books and papers. She looked utterly exhausted as she plopped on the couch.

"Hey, Jer.." she cooed, "You mind bringing me a glass of water?"

Jeremy, Elena's baby brother, snapped to without a second thought to get his aunt Jenna what she wanted. In that moment, saw it. The similarity and the difference between the relatives auras. there was something 'Righteous' about them. But, Jeremy had an innate battle aura entwined with his. The righteousness evaded me but the battle our I chalked up to as destiny as Hunter.

"Hi." I greeted Jenna and she lazily tilts her head to look at me

"Hey, who are you?" She asked.

"Javius. Just moved here. Im staying with the Bennetts" I tell her then I start to eye her bag and the mess spewing out of it. "You know, a cluttered bag makes for cluttered mind in the field of academia."

My words caught her by surprises a bit as she looks down at her bag and then back at me. Jenna laughs a bit and says, "Kid, if you had half the curriculum that I have at my school, at yours. I'm sure you'll off yourself"

I smile amused by her comment. I look around see that she and I are alone, beside jeremy struggling to pull ice straight from the ice maker. I get up and take a seat next to her and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Relax" I tell her before grabbing her and pulling out the stack of papers. They all belonged in a binder. Deeper in the bag I could see that binder had somehow broke and knocked the papers loose. "Well that explains it." I muttered.

A few moments later, I have the Jenna's things on the coffee table and organized by subject. I turn my head to look at her and say, "So, what subject do you want to start first."

It was an entirely rhetorical question. I grab the math pile and start there. Could see she was a bit skeptical at first, then she saw how I handled the problems and realized that she had seriously underestimate my intelligence.

About 10 minutes in, she had completely forgotten that I was her younger and began to listen intently as broke down the material for her. When we started to work on her sciences is when the conversation started to roll.

"So where did you learn all of this, kid?" she asked

I snort, "Don't call me, Kid. The name's Javius. And I'm helping you with your school work, kid. But seriously, When you grow up like I did -sleeping in libraries and such. It's not uncommon to read a few books here and there."

Jenna looked sympathetic to my fabricated plight, but I brushed it off for obvious reasons. " So, what's your major?" I ask

"Mmm, Psychology. I started a bit late. But if I can finish these classes, then I'll be getting my bachelors this year" Jenna wore a proud smile. I could tell she was genuinely happy with herself for her achievements.

I smile in turn and congratulate her. We continued knocking down her school work and chatting about a plethora of things. College life, what it's like living in Mystic Falls, my life before Grams and so on. Jenna is a nice person with a kind soul. I started to take a liking to her during our little study session. And eventually she started to take me seriously due to the level of maturity I displayed during our conversation.

Later that day, Grams picked up the Bennett sisters and myself from the gilberts. It was around the same time that Miranda's husband, Grayson arrived. They were a happy couple and Grayson was never coy when it came to showing his affection. That's when I saw it. Miranda was a bt excited and the familiar 'Righteous' aura she shared with her sister and son showed itself for a moment.

I stared for a moment trying to figure out what it was. I was born in the first Century AD and all my years I had never seen anything like their auras. Grams placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and I came back to reality and averted my eyes. She knew what I was looking at. That means she probably knew what the Sommer sisters are.

The next morning, while the sisters were getting ready for school. I finally had time to talk to Grams.

"So, a suppression seal?" I ask while using my fork to play with my food.

Grams glared at me, "That's none of your business boy"

"Okay, okay. But can you answer one question for me. How long will the seal hold? I know you can feel Aurora's magic beating at the gates." I put my fork down and stare at Grams.

Grams poured some rum in her morning coffee and took a swig, "hopefully two more years…"

I scoff and push the issue to the side. After a beat, ask about Miranda and Jenna. Grams gave me a straight answer and told me the were celestials. Principle Guardians to be exact. I was waiting for this moment. Like the time I was reborn into Merlin. It was a twisted and morbid version of the show. To expect the tale of the Vampire Diaries to be different would make me disappointingly naive, to which I was not.

Time went steady after that, but it was constant work on my part. Joined the football team at highschool and began to workout a lot. It would make it easier to explain my growth as the years went by. I constantly had to alter my glamour magic to adjust with time.

A couple months into my freshman year, I found myself hiding my identity from an extremely sensitive druid, Victoria McCullough. Her magical scent took me by surprise one day. She was extremely agitated and her magic flared. Her eyes began to glow as she activated her magic. I knew the scent from anywhere, She was a descendant of Morgause. The sister of my late and only wife, Morgana.

Grams eventually tested my magical abilities and began 'training' me then after. To be completely honest, it was nice learning what she had gathered over the years, It was different from the european and ancient magic that I usually used. So in return, I started to teach grams some of things I knew. I told her it was just stuff I picked up over the years. It was nothing really over the top so she didn't ask too many questions, but I could tell that way my eyes shined everytime I used magic made her curiously suspicious.

Over time, it was like I had always been apart of the Bennett family. Due to my brown skin many of the towns people eventually saw me as such as well. Some even called me Bennett though my last name is Balcoin.

2 years passed in a blink of an eye. It was now 2007 and the Twins were starting their first year of Highschool. And things had begun to get interesting. On november 5th, The famous uncle john came to town for Elena's birthday. She could never understand why he would only show up then. He catered to the girl. Like a mother bear and her. He gave presents sometimes that seemed like it would have come from a mother more than a father.

Grayson and Miranda I assume never thought much about it until this year. At the party, I intentionally eavesdrop on their conversation. Elena began to start looking more like Katherine. John had finally come clean and told them everything. Miranda was stark raving mad when she found out. It had all clicked to her. She began to blame John for Abby's disappearance and the fact the the Bennett children had to grow up without a mother.

In order to protect Elena, Grayson had parted ways with the augustine group and and made it his mission to exterminate any vampire within a five mile radius of Mystical Falls.

December 2007

"Aurora!" I shouted up stairs for the borderline narcissistic girl, "Hurry yo ass up!"

The twins snickered to each other, they were already dressed and eating breakfast. Now that Aurora and I could drive Grams left the school duties to us, along with cooking and cleaning and pretty much raising. But, she's getting more tired by the day. If anyone deserved my furry it was Rudy. I never really noticed how much he was gone when I used to watch the show. I guess I just assumed he was side character and was intentionally left out. Boy, was I wrong.

A few moments later the stunning Aurora stomped down the stairs, she was having a major wardrobe malfunction. "I'm not going to school! Look at my clothes!" she shouted

I raised my eyebrow and took a look a little deeper than her clothes. Something was off. The twins looked at me and then looked back at Aurora. I paid them no mind as I went to the cabinet and grabbed the fae dust. It was simple herbal powder that was used to detect the presence of magic.

Taking a pinch of the dust, I throw it at Aurora and the dust ignites in a puff startling the girls. The twins looked at me like I had lost my mind. Aurora on the other hand looked like a deer in headlights.

"When" I ask

Aurora swallows and says "This morning…" her jaw trembled, "I...I can't control it"

"It's because you're a fucking divia, babe." I smile at her and she scoffs at the truth.

"Stay home, I'll be back once I take them to school"

Aurora gives a weary smile and walks back up the steps. After much protest I managed to get the twins in the car and to school.

Later, I was sitting on the bed with Aurora, we stayed in a heavy silence until she was ready to talk. "You and Grams are really witches?" she asked

"Ehh, I'm a sorcerer. You're grams likes the term witch, so yes."

Aurora sucks in some air as she tries to get a handle on her emotions. "I. I thought it was just a joke. She only told me this sht when she was drunk. I couldn't take her seriously…. Are the twins? Are they?"

"Yes, they're witches too. But you need to chill 'Rora. I'll tell you whatever you want to know. But first" I put on a grin from ear to ear and pull out a fat joint, "I think we need this"

'Rora smirks and rolls her eyes, "Where'd you get that?"

"Really, Grams has entire herb garden in the back. She's a fucking witch, weed is a given" I show off the blunt playful and put it to her lips, "take it"

She slightly parts her lips and accepts the joint. 'Rora tried to lean back and grab a lighter from her night stand, but I grab her and pull her back to me, "We. have. Magic." I then put my index finger near the end of the joint and conjure a small flame from the tip of my finger to light the joint.

Through the wisps of smoke, she could see my eyes glow. I could tell by the look on her face and the way her eyes never leave mine , that she noticed. She reaches out places her hand on my face and runs her thumb gently beneath my eye, "They're beautiful, Javi." she speaks softly as she examines them. A moment later they were gone.

She blinks a couple times and looks a bit confused. "It only happens when I use magic." I tell her.

"Will mine do that?" she ask

I tell her no, to her dismay. And then sudden blush sprouts on her cheek. "Jav?"

"Yeah" I answer and her eyes motion towards my arm. And I notice i'm still holding her.

"You can let me go now…"

Although it seemed like a simple matter, I just couldn't bring myself to let her go. Aurora is a beautiful thing. A spitting image of Bianca lawson albeit a tad bit thinker. She was like liquid lust to me. I was unequivocally infatuated with her. I could feel her heart beating faster in my arms, her body heating up. We were like two magnet being drawn together.

Unbeknownst to us the the light in the room began to get brighter and the pop...

The light bulb burst snapping me back to reality.

"I'm sorry" she whispers. She could feel the rise and fall of her magick but had no idea had to control it.

"No, it's my fault. I got you riled up… come on, there's a few things we can do do to help with you magic control." I pull back and stand up from the bed.

Later that day, when Grams came back home. She was excited to find out about 'Rora's magic and took this opportunity to tell the twins as well, along with releasing the magic that suppressed them.

I asked Grams about how she would explain this to Rudy but she simply scoffed. She's been waiting for this moment for nearly 17 years. And I'm pretty sure she always planned to use Aurora's awakening as an excuse to come clean to the twins. Whether Rudy liked it or not, he wasn't here to protest. That was his problem.

Between Grams and I, we taught the girls everyday after the school. Magic gradually became a family obsession. Grams eventually decided to take a sabbatical. Each of the girls were naturals. After finding their elements, we started on control, history and theoretical lessons. Besides Football, the girls received my undivided attention.

In the mornings, we worked out and ran in the woods. I was setting up for the future if i'm being completely honest. The lengths of runs began to get longer and longer. I intentionally took the girls on only one route, which led to the old Bennett estate or witch house . When we got back, we spared. I was teaching them how to defended themselves.

Grams had no objections. She was more so thankful than anything. When Rudy caught wind of our little classes, he couldn't help but agree either. Magic had its limitations and if a witch couldn't handle themselves physically their only destination was an unmarked grave.

Aurora and I grew closer during those times. She loved to have the latest fashion and had a thing for shoes. But when it was time to work, she was the most aggressive and filthiest one of them all. She wanted to protect her family from the things that went bump in the night. And I admired her for that trait.

As everyone got physically stronger and their features began to mature a bit. I adjusted my glamour once more. My face starts to show signs of hair growth and I got a bit taller. I was getting close to my original features and I was loving it. I was reclaiming my Identity. I know stood at 5' 10", had an even muscular build a long silver hair that was shaved on the sides and crochet braids on the top down to my shoulder in a viking style. My brown skin made it pop as much as it gave contrast to my Hazel-amber eyes. I stood out but I didn't mind at all. I was my own man after all.

It was christmas break when, when they started learn magical self defense. Things against supernaturals, Boundary spells, and how to use and channel their elements along with other things for power to help with spells.

On December 24, 2007, Aurora turned 17 and threw a party at the house. It was a hell of turn out. "Rora's the captain of the high school cheer team. Everyone loved her. She was a bombshell. Liv and BonBon was growing up to be the same way. Olivia, was carbon copy of Logan Browning and she made men melt. While Bonnie as expected is Kat Graham, she a had sensual beauty that soothes the soul. The town gawked over the three Bennett sisters and yet, they remained humble the entire time. Well, not Liv, she was a bit eccentric and like to play both ways just like her sisters. But she was more flamboyant with it, than her sisters. The girl had no self control when it came to her urges. If 'Rora wasn't around, she would have tried to swallow me whole.

When the party was over, I talked 'Rora into have a few people stay. I wasn't in the business of keeping secrets that could hurt for a moment but kill in the long run. So, with a little maneuvering I talked with each of the sisters until they were ready to tell their friends their secret.

As we were cleaning up the house, Tyler Lockwood walked up on me and aggressively placed a hand on my shoulder. Caroline Forbes looked our way and subconsciously bit her bottom lip and got a playful smack in the arm from Elena.

"Yo, Jav. So are you tapping that man. LIke everyone's been talking. I mean wild shit. You're just with Aurora and not all three of sister right?" Ty looked over at Liv like a hungry wolf.

Matt donovan, Elena, and Caroline all stared at me waiting for an answer. I just smirk and look at Ty.

"Ty, your too aggressive man. I mean sure these ladies" I gesture to elena and caroline "Would love to get tossed around and fucked senseless. But if you want any of the girls in this room you need to show that you know when to smack it and when to grab it. Isn't right, Elena?"

She turned a shade red and looks at me and then Matt, "I..I..Care and I have to do something" She scuriez away and pulls Caroline by the arm.

"What are you doing? They're both fucking delicious. Did you hear what he just asked you? That's damn near a booty call". Caroline talked her shit as she was dragged away.

"Come on, man. That's my girlfriend" Matt pouts

"My bad, Matt. I didn't know" I say sarcastically

"Alright, Ty. Go over there to Liz and tell her what's up. And try a little finesse this time and not that that horny chihuahua, ametur playboy sht you usually do. She doesnt need you to hump her leg."

"I don't hump her leg." Ty protested

"Ehh, metaphorically you do" Matt countered

I laugh and push Ty in Liv's direction. While Matt and I watch him crash and burn. Before I walk away to go find BonBon, I tell Matt that we all find love more than once in our live. He looked a little confused but I just told him to remember.

In the kitchen, I find 'Rora and BonBon having a frantic talk. BonBon's have a mini panic attack about what's planned tonight. I crack open another bear and just watch. It kind of made me sad to see Aurora take on such a motherly for her sisters.

When the house was clean, Matt's sister took him home and I invented Ty to stick around a bit. Elena and Caroline went up stairs with the twins and Aurora. The full moon was high in the sky and I could tell it was bugging the shit out of Ty.

After I sparked a joint and passed it to him. I asked if he had changed his diet like I suggested.

"Yeah, man. And I work out twice a day and meditate in the morning. The shit helps with an occasional joint ever once in a while." Ty hit the joint hard and blow out all his tension with the cloud smoke.

"Good, So, I got something to tell you. And it's out there so I need to you to bear with me" I always liked Ty in the show, and with a bit of guidance the guy could have been a total badass. So, I'm planning on make him just that. Who know what other crazy shit is lurking in this world.

"You're not going to tell me you're gay, are you? Because you're a good looking dude and all but I kind of got a thing for Liv".

I give him a side eye for a moment, then tell him to shut fuck up and pass the joint. Taking a few hits myself. I begin to tell him about the Lockwood curse. At first he was skeptical but he saw how serious I actually was and began to listen. I didn't tell him how to trigger the curse only that he had the gene. And it was the reason that he got so aggressive and angry all the time.

Naturally, he asked for prove and I showed the little dickwad a few magic tricks. Well, just one. I created a magic ring, kind of like the one in the show from the gilbert device. He held his ears and cried in pain. When I finally let up, I pulled out a mirror and he saw his supernatural eyes for a brief moment before they reverted back to human eyes.

He freaked out a bit, bit when I told him i'm supernatural too and so is his father he began to relax. And then he cried and began asking questions about his dad. He began to understand him more. the night drinking he did after his fits of anger was due to the beast inside of him.

"No, you're dad's still a dick. But so are you. This should help the both of you become less dickish. Remember only tell your dad and don't let anyone see this book except the two of you. If he asks, tell him you found it in old lockwood cellars." I wave my hand to remove the cloaking spell I placed on a book I made just to psyche out the lockwoods.

When the book appeared, Ty's eyes went wide and he just shook his head. I handed him the book and we hugged it out, the guy was going through some shit and now everything was starting to make sense.

"Awww! this is the cutest thing I've ever seen you do, Jav." 'Rora teased

"Fuck off 'Rora! This is a private discussion." I reply

"So I take it, he took it well" She asked

"Fantastic, But I need to get home. Thanks again, Man" Ty picks up his coat and walks off

"Yo, Ty!" I call out, " Practice is tomorrow. If you want to experience you first play-off game."

"What about Tanner?" he asked

"Fuck that guy. It's the springtime of youth. It's our time. Not his!"

Wth Ty gone, I was now in the Kitchen with 'Rora. She was standing at the counter cutting herself a slice a cake. I snake my arms around her waist and pull her close to my body before kissing her on the cheek and then her jawline and down her neck.

"Mmmm. Somebody's in a good mood" she purred as she accepted my affection

"You can say that. Did you tell Elena and Care?"

She tilts her head exposing more of herself for me to love. She raises her hand and gently guides me back to her neck.

"uhh, yes." she releases a heavy sigh while she grinds her plump ass against my stiffening cock. A soft moan escaped her lips as my hand massages her supple breast. She gently pushes my face up and presses her lips to mine and fall into a sensual kiss filled with passion and building lust as our tongues meet in a waltz .

She bent to my every move, her rarely seen submissive nature began to bubble up from the depths of her soul as she gave in, allowing the sensation to take over. I turn her body to face me and she starts to rub the length of my fully erect rod. Ending with a chaste kiss, 'Rora drops to her knees and fishes my cock out of my pants. She licks the underside of my shaft to the tip...

"Aurora!" a group of girls call out as the walked to the kitchen to find more than what they were looking for.

"Oh, wow" Elena put her hands over her eyes and the Twins start to giggle.

Caroline just stared and stuttered her way through her sentence. "W-We wanted to umm we wanted to tell you that, uhhh oh wow, that we're leaving."

Aurors put her head against my thigh to block the girls' view, showing a hint of possessiveness. Rora smiled, then laughed herself. "You guys should stay. It's getting late. My bed is free tonight. Make sure you call the sheriff and the Doc though. "

I look down at Rora and help her to her feet before I teleport the both of us to the Guest bedroom to enjoy each others company in private. Before we got started, I taught Rora how to cast privacy enchantment just incase Rudy or Grams decided to show up. And then I taught her how to combine different forms of magic by linking the enchantment to the moon cycle and I'm glad I did.

As we were finishing in the wee hours of the morning, and Rora drifted off into a sound sleep, the front door had opened. Rudy was back home.

It was around 10 o'clock in the morning when we woke up. Thankfully, Rudy had caught a red eyes and had he was out cold all morning.

Looking over to my left, Rora was still sleep against my chest. Not wanting to wake her, I snuck out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. Elena, Care, BonBon, and Liv were already up having breakfast and giggling amongst themselves.

"Goodmorning, ladies." sung like a bird and the snickered

"Good morning, Jav!" ladies sung like a choir.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Asked Liv with a knowing grin

"Fantastic, if you must know. What time is your practice?" I ask while making Rora and myself a plate.

"1pm, and you're taking us." Bon Bon answered as she skipped off

"Ahh no" I stop her. "Rora and I have things to do and when she gets back. She'll be taking you." I pick up the breakfast tray and walk off.

"Oh, Care, Elena. I'll be taking you home in a bit and Rora will pick you guys up later. Liv and Bon are apart of the today's activities" the message didn't come out exactly as I wanted it to but whatever.

Back in the guest room, Rora was stretching out and looking around to find me as I walked through the door. I set the tray on the dress and hopped in bed to gift her a series of kisses. When we started eating breakfast we talked about the night before and how Ty, Elena, and Care took the supernatural introduction. Naturally we talked about our late night tryst. She was a little self conscious about it when the conversation started but I quickly put her doubts to bed. The rest of the conversation was pretty nonessential jokes and flirting. But I enjoyed our time. Aurora reminded of a piece of my late wife that had lost early on in our life together.

When everyone was ready and I was out of the shower, I dropped Care and Elena of at home then set off into town.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked while clicking through the radio.

"It's a surprise for your sister, and then I have a surprise for all of you. Now stop touching my radio and enjoy the ride." It didn't take long until I pulled up at a car lot and Rora lost her shit.

I simply told her she needed her car so that I can go do my own thing. She gave me a dozen kisses and shoot off on the lot. She knew exactly what she wanted. The twins and I followed and by the time we arrived, Rora was already talking to Mr. Fell. Rora sat on the hood of a 2008 Maserati Granturismo.

All I asked her is if her sisters could fit in the back. When the twins got in and gave me the thumbs up, Mr. Fell and I left to take care of paperwork. A few signatures and bank information, the car was paid in full. Rora followed me off the lot, I led them to a side road that went through the woods.

When we finally arrived at the next surprise, the Bennett sister stood in front of an old tattered and run down mansion that sat on a hill. It called out to each of the sister and surprisingly to me as well. It was probably due to the fact I was older than Qetsiyah and cloaked myself from the spirits on the other side from time to time, among other things.

"Well, come on" I tell them. Leading the way in to the house the girls began to hear their ancestral coven whisper to them . I could feel Olivia's eyes on me the entire time staring daggers. She was always upbeat and like Rora, extremely overprotective of her family. And for the first time, Olivia looked at me like a threat.

Leading them in to the basement, we waited for a moment before the candles ignited and everyone felt a surge of power announcing the presence of the dead Bennett coven. That's right, we stood in the basement of the witch house, the magical hotspot where over one hundred dead witches were murder for the crimes of witchcraft and the bennett coven almost went extinct.

"I have brought your descendants; Aurora, Olivia, and Bonnie Bennett. We wish to speak to Emily Bennett as a representative." I called out and the girls looked at me oddly but Olivia's glare became even more intense.

The candle went out and ingnited again a second later. Revealing the arrival of Emily Bennett. Aurora and Bonnie were dumbstruck. But Olivia, Olivia didn't even twitch. The uncanny resemblance between Emily and Aurora didn't shock her because she had scene Emily before.

"Mmm, it looks like I won" Emily cooed with a smirk on her face and the spirits became rowdy and the whispers became more Intense. She looked dead at Olivia and said, "Be calm child. He is not your enemy."

Olivia looked at Emily with weary eyes. Emily's smile got wider, "You are my! Granddaughter. So, don't ever fear me. Olivia Amelia Bennett. We were their when you were born and have watched you with same care as the rest of our children because you are our child. Let the fear go."

Olivia felt the power of Emily's words and the loving prescences from the spirit coven. Tear filled her and she breathed as if she had finally shed the weight of one thousand mountains.

I'll be damn, Olivia was most certainly a reincarnated spirit like I was. And she probably thought she devoured the soul of another to get this life. Aurora herself was an anomaly so she probably felt the Aurora was reincarnated as well.

I wonder if she thought I was bringing them here to be judge. Oh well, that's I conversation for another time. When Emily was finished with Olivia she walked over to Aurora and looked deep in her eyes. Emily hmm'd and looked a bit sad. As if she was expecting something.

"Do you remember child?" Emily asked her solemnly

"Remember what?" Rora asked in turn and Emily only sighed.

"Never mind, child." Emily looked up and finally turned her attention to me, "You brought them here? Why?"

I scoffed and asked her what she meant. This was their birthright and she knew it. Asking dumb questions, if I wasn't in her house. I would curse her ass out. She told me that girls had no business here and I just said bullshit.

"Look, I want to buy this land. It belongs to the Bennetts so i'm here asking permission. It will be a safe place for them and you can teach them magic that Grams can't. You can willing help, or one day someone will come forcibly and stake claim to your land and power, again. " I wait for reply and the spirits on the other side began to talk and argue amongst themselves.

Emily raised an eyebrow and said, "Deal, but they want the house rebuilt, they never liked this model and want something more... Modern but ancient as well. We can talk about it later. You mind giving me moment alone with my grandchildren?"

I shrug my shoulder and make my way back up stairs. I did a quick walkthrough of the house and even if I wanted to salvage the place I couldn't it had a termite infestation. Magic was probably the only reason it hadn't collapsed. Walking outside to inspect the land, I felt a pair of eyes following me watching me like a hawk. I'm pretty sure it was a spirit, but if they don't reach out to me, I don't have any business with them. About an hour later the Bennett Sisters walked out the house in high spirits.

guess that conversation went well. I walked towards them and the girls hugged me. I was... Confused. Why were they hugging me is what I asked. They didn't reply and took the moment to hug their feelings out.

"Emily told us that you came from Denmark to protect us and Instead of claiming power for yourself you're helping us grow ours. " Olivia spoke but I could tell she had a lot of questions n the depths of her eyes.


	3. Comet Festival

About 2 Years Later

Aurora with the twins, Grams, Rudy, and myself stood in front of the newly renovated witch house. Aurora and I had graduated high school and decided to stick around after Olivia's vision of a coming storm. I knew what was coming, but Olivia actually turned out to a bit clairvoyant.

Speaking of Olivia, After we left the witch House two years ago. We found time to talk. I told her that I was reincarnated as well and she found that thought comforting. She asked me about Aurora and all I could tell her was my assumptions. Based on how emily looked at her, I could only assume like most reincarnates, Aurora didn't remember her past life.

That left only Olivia and myself as reincarnates, but fate began to twist on itself again. It turns out the Olivia was A 'Legacies' fan when she passed away and during the break between the first and second season she had started to watch the first season of vampire diaries but met with an unfortunate accident nearly half way through.

Olivia, was a slut for life. She enjoyed breathing and experiencing new thing and never really focused on the future. So, when I asked her about emily's grimoire and talisman. She said she hadn't touched it. Living with her sister was all she cared about.

Near the Bennett mansion was a grand greenhouse that Grams and Bonnie were absolutely in love with. In the back was a supernatural training area. The New mansion had a subfloor that acted as a reliquary, three top floors and two towers, and it had more rooms than they needed. Everyone was stunned by the amount of money that I had. When Bennett sisters finally talked about Olivia's reincarnation. I informed the sister about my immortal status. Though, Grams was still in the dark. never told them how or why I became immortal, just that I was. Olivia and Bonnie took it well, but me and Aurora were on the outs for a while. It got so bad that the family could feel it and they forced us to hash out whatever problems we were having. Rudy even gave me the talk and then told me he was alright with our relationship.

The Bennett sister and I had just gotten back from a trip to europe. I showed them where I was born and some of the place that were sacred to the old religion of ancient times. They were surprised that the places still held their ancient atmosphere. I told them that I had protected the lands as the times changed, waiting for the second coming of our people. They were seriously confused, but i refrained from saying too much.

The original point of the trip was for the sisters to trace their ancestry and hunt down Bennett grimoires along the way. It would make easier for me to eventually explain the cursed side of their Bennett bloodline in the future and gradually mold them to a point where they could accept what it meant to be the last remaining Bennett witches.

The trip wasn't really too difficult with the help of the dead witches. They provided a Semi complete family tree of the line that led directly to the girls' birth and they had to fill in the rest. Truth be told, the family tree was less than semi. The spirits deliberately made excuse to stop the family tree at a certain point to keep them from learning about Qetsiyah. Though, they did learn about Ayana, but not the original family because that to would have led back to Qetsiyah. Surprisingly enough, the witch of the five was a very distant cousin and was never brought up.

By the time time we all returned from europe, the Witch house was ready. I could just funnel money into the project. It took a bit of politics and side dealing with the lockwood clan. Not as a founding family but as a wolf clan. Eventually I got the land by proxy of a family in Richmond and slowly pumped money into it's renovations. I payed to cycle out crews in order to keep the place anonymous. The previous tenants were taken of the Mystic Falls register and the property was scrubbed of the town map.

Aurora had long decided to move in with me once the mansion was finished. For the rest of the day, The family spent time decorating the house and telling Grams and Rudy about their trip. Grams and Rudy had gotten alot better with interacting with the girls after a big spat at the dinner table. Bonnie wanted to look for her mom. One summer. Thankfully we got her off of that route.

As far as the Bennett women's witch training, they spent the last 2 year learning from the dead witch coven and doing physical training with me and Tyler.

After two days of hard work, It was time for Bonnie and Olivia to start their first day of their junior year. The twins were fretting over how to deal with Elena. Her parents had passed away before the summer and they hadn't talked her since. Care checked up on her but when the twins talked to Care, she said that Elena was icing her out as well. Olivia opted to pick up Caroline and Bonnie drew the short straw and went to pick up Elena. While the twins went to school, Rudy flew out, Grams went to work, and Aurora and I went to pay Jenna a long overdue visit.

Like her sisters, Aurora was a bit eccentric and she also was bisexual. The relationship I had with Jenna my senior year was a bit complicated, but when Aurora found out we began to take Jenna on as a team. Not that she mind an extra guest at the party.

Knock knock knock.

Aurora and I waited for an answer. After a few moments, Jenna opened the door a bit surprised. Rora and I held up pizza and alcohol.

"Jenna… We're back." I started the sentence and Rora finished it. Jenna smiled and rested her head against the door.

"My little genius" she called me "and my super diva" Jenna felt a knot in her chest as she pulled them inside. "I am so happy to see you two!"

"Mmm, you're happy to see, Javi. I can't be mad, he's a whole lot of man. But you know that already" Rora teased and Jenna blushed

"Haha, Leave here be, Rora" I cracked open some beers and the three of us smashed the first round and the second.

"So, how've you been Jen?" Rora asked seriously

Jenna sighed and threatened to cry her heart out, "It's been. Horrible. Like, I've become a mom over night and to teenagers. I've had no time to grieve and I put my entire life on hold. I don't know how to raise a teenager let alone two!"

Rora and I glanced at each other and then back at Jenna who obviously hasn't been okay for a very long time. It was the start of a long day of drinking for the three of us. Jenna, cried her heart out and complained. Until we came up with a few ways to get Jenna into game mode.

By time the twins were let out of school, we had went through two 32 packs and a liter of Hennessy. Carrying my ladies up stairs, I then went on auto pilot and cleaned the house. When I was finished I found myself in bed with Rora and Jenna and passed out with them.

The Next day, Rora and I attempted to sneak out but ran into Elena on the way.

"Hey, Aurora...Javi... I didn't know you guys were here." She said.

"We were just leaving" I told her before I started to walk towards the door when I was pulled back by Rora.

"How are you doing, babe?" She asked and Elena went tunnel vision. I'm pretty sure part of her wanted to speak the truth and another part was exhausted after answering the same question repeatedly.

"Yo, Elena..." I wait for her to come to and look at me, "You know the shit gets easier right? Nobody stays in the dumps forever. Just don't give up like that shit head of a brother you have. And tell him if he keeps fucking with Jenna. I'll be back to kick his ass. And you need to focus on yourself. Jenna's a grown woman and your brother...well, let that play out. Just like you, he's trying to find his new self"

Elena looked stunned and the smirked. "I believe you, Jav. It's just heard you know?" She then shook her head and said "Of course, what am I saying. You lost both of your parents. How did you?"

Yes, I cheated a bit, but she had to her the words from someone other than her future vampire Beaus. Hopefully when the time came, she would keep less secrets.

"It was a process, found something to focus on and accepted they were gone. Each day got easier bit by bit. The pang is always there when I think about them, but it doesn't suffocate me or stop my world anymore." I took her cup of coffee to ease ease my mind as I gave her advice. Elena nodded as she listened intently.

Rora came back over to the kitchen with her bags and tugged on my shoulder. She was ready to leave.

"If you need to talk, Babe. Call him." Rora spoke as she waved goodbye and ushered me out the house.

Some time later, I was alone at the mansion while Rora had left to attend her classes at whitmore. I showered and got myself together before heading out. As I hopped in the truck I my phone went off. I couldn't wait until touch screens were invented.

**Ty: Hey, Dick. Long time no see. **

**Jav: What's up, Douchebag?**

**Ty: Party tonight?**

**Jav: Nope, I Graduated.**

**Ty: Buzzkill. Dad wants to know about rings.**

**Jav: Mayor. Tmrw noon?**

**Ty: I'll let him know. Later.**

Putting my phone away, I started the SUV and took a drive through the woods. I had idea where Emily's grimoire was. All I knew is that it wasn't in the Salvatore's family crypt. The first place I checked out was the old Salvatore estate and I came up with nothing. The next spot was the older part of the Mystic Falls Cemetery.

Skipping through the woods with a shovel, it was a few hours before I finally found what I was looking for. The tombstone read: Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Well well well. Please forgive my disruption." raising the shovel high, I stab the spade into the ground and mutter, "_**tynnwch y ddaear, dewch o hyd i'r corff: Cloddiwr bedd**_"

My eyes shine amber and the ground shook, a moment later the dirt began to part and moved away from the grave as if it was alive. The more the dirt moved, the deeper the hole became, eventually revealing an old casket.

I wave my hand and say, "_Motus_". The casket rose from the grave and was place on the ground in front of me. Flourishing my fingers, the casket flew open revealing a skeleton clutching a grimoire wrapped in burgundy paper.

the book then flew to my hands. "_**Adfer yr hyn sydd wedi'i ddifrodi!**_" the grave was then returned to its original state and I took my leave.

I jubilantly whistled through the woods swinging the grimoire in my arm. There wasn't a happier camper than than I was at this moment. Over the summer, the Bennett grimoires we had found were few, far, and in between. Each of them had their own quality but none of them amounted to Emily's ability for enchantments to create magical items and talismans.

On my way back to the car, Emily suddenly appeared. "Javius, what are you doing with my Grimoire?" She asked

"Uuhh, taking it with me. In secret. Can you keep a secret, Emily?" I had forgotten that grimoires could act as a foothold for their spirit owners on the other side. Yes, even Immortal Sorcerers forget shit sometimes. Burn me.

Emily smirked, "Yes, I can" she replied.

"Good, well. I don't know if you know this, but your magic items rival that of Kol Mikaelson's Dark objects. In layman's term, you're a fucking genius, Em. And the fact that you and Rora are like identical twins, I would kiss you right now if I could touch you."

Emily laughed a little then asked me how I found the Grimoire.

"Because I know shit. Now swear on the Sidhe staff to keep this a secret and that you won't try any shit when I get your Talisman. " My eyes harden with deathly seriousness as I wait.

And if ghost Emily could breath, I would have heard her gasp. She tried to speak but was cut off when I conjured a wooden staff with a huge blue crystal at the top of the staff caged in wooden bars. Down the staff were ancient Sidhe words carved into the staff

(_See Merlin's Sidhe Staff on Merlin Wiki for a better image._)

" A gift from a pretty girl I used to date. Go ahead and grab it." I say whole moving the staff towards her.

Emily looked a bit skeptical and then reached out to grab the staff with her right hand. Her eyes went wide with with shock, then her brow wrinkled, "I can feel it" she muttered as she tightened her grip

"Yes, you can. And it can destroy your spirit. Now swear,Emily."

The next day, I drove to the Lockwood mansion for a lunch date with papa wolf. It was almost as if he was waiting on me. what am I saying? of course he was waiting on me. The moment I reached the door, Richard Lockwood opened it with a big smile to greet. I had his ass eat out of my hand. I just didn't know why, yet.

"Ahh, Mr. Balcoin. I knew your name sounded familiar. Sheila Bennett took you in and now you're dating her oldest granddaughter, right?" Richard spoke with the smile and mannerisms of a politician.

"Haha, yes, sir. I also date the twins as well." I said. Richard paused for moment, "I 'm just fucking with you. What do you want? It has to be something big or Ty wouldn't have called me." I waited for an explanation until Ty and his uncle Mason walked on to the foyer. 'What the fuck?' was the only thing I though in this moment

"I didn't called you. I texted you. there's a difference old man." Ty smiled as he came in for hug, which I willingly accepted.

"It's good to see you, Ty. but what the fuck is going on?" I whisper

When we parted, Ty tilted his head and gave me a helpless look. So I knew I was flying solo on this one. Just based on habit, I wrote the status quo as being the smartest in the room.

"Haha and then there were three. well , technically one. Who'd kill?" I asked when I looked at Mason. He was due to trigger the curse a month ago. I knew the results of the butterfly effect he caused his arrival, I just didn't know how or why.

"A friend. It was an accident." Mason answered and I sighed in response.

I looked to Richard and asked if we could eat and get a few drinks. After we were halfway through lunch and a couple of drinks in, I told Mason to recount the entire story to me. Hearing the tale and how he came to Mystic Falls wasn't too bad. Apparently with Richard's new found knowledge that I provided him. he noticed the changes in his brother. Richard was all about legacy and shit. I shouldn't have been surprised that he had somebody keeping tabs on Mason.

Long story short, after Mason killed his friend and semi wolfed out with fangs and supernatural werewolf eyes. Richard forced his ass back Immediately. This bring us back to Ty's text messages, Richard had found out that how to trigger the curse, now he wanted to control the power. Moon light rings.

I was hoping that Ty and or Mason would ask me after Richard's death, but this is fine too. As payment for the information that the Richard needed. I asked for the moon stone and a spot on the council. Once he received payment, I gave them lead to follow in order to find the moonlight ring that the original witch, Esther, had given to her werewolf lover. I then told him to contact me if he ran into any complication.

The best part of all this wasn't the unexpected moonstone, it was the loyalty that Ty showed by not telling his father I was a Sorcerer.

Third POV

Richard was on the phone making calls to hunt down that nifty little moonlight ring. Mason reverted to his normal hang loose self. Up stairs Javius stood in a room riddled with antiques from the founding families over the years. looking around the room he began to channel the energy around him. The power he got from the room was minimal, it seemed to be dividing itself between Jav and a small little box in the corner of the room.

Javius recognised the box as the on that Damon had hid Emily's Talisman in. Grabbing the box, Javius put it on the table and instead of searching for a hidden compartment. Javius destroyed the entire thing and collected the Talisman. Once he had it, Javius repaired the box with a spell and returned it to its original location before leaving.

It was the morning of the comet festival. Javius sat around with Rora, Liv, BonBon, and Grams in the Witch House. In his hand he held a Crystal in an elegant bronze setting. It was obviously before the Bennett's time but Javius could see that the talisman was a prime piece of it's time.

Jav dangled the talisman from a necklace and all of the Bennett's felt a urge to reach out and grab it.

"Where did you get that?" Grams asked voice lined with exhaustion.

"Emily told me where to find it. Ain't that right?" Jav replied

A projection of Emily blipped into the room with her usual soft smile, "Somebody's here for my talisman and when I saw that Jav was close to it. I had him pick it up."

"Perciscley, So have you ever heard of a ritual called drawing down the moon. Well that's what we're doing tonight. Except with the comet that's -" Jav was abruptly cut off by Grams

"The comet is doom, boy. and we should leave it be."

The sisters rolled their eyes and Emily said, "What you'll be doing is harmless. and if you don't do it, you won't be able to protect yourself from the coming doom."

"Like I was saying, Tonight. 12pm. Is that good?" Asked Jav

everyone nodded in agreement

1st POV

The Comet Festival came quickly, The entire town was there to light unnecessary candle and watch a ball of Ice float across space. The Bennetts found it a bit funny how the town celebrated things that they didn't really understand. Mindless sheep the lot of them.

Aurora and I mingled and talked to old friends, She was looking especially beautiful tonight -Sexy Modern Witch vibe, her was pent up and her makeup is immaculate. Just looking at her turns me on. Eventually we found are ourselves in Mystic Grill with a reunited Mason Lockwood and Jenna.

When we walked up to them, Mason acted like we had met for the first time and Rora just laughs. I tell her almost everything, of course like women, men needed to keep a few secrets of their own as well.

Jen looked at Rora and then Mason and myself. "She knows" I tell Mason and his eyes went wide. "Not about you per se, but you know the whole supernatural thing"

Jenna was the next one to be shocked, "He's a...witch?" she whispered the last part

Mason shook his head and said, "No, a werewolf. big as a bear. it's probably the only thing twilight got right. Wait, witches are real?"

What can I say, Maverick Mason is a hang loose dude. If Jenna didn't mind the supernatural, he didn't mind sharing that part of his life with one of his best friends. And by the way they start looking at each other, it seem like Jenna was about to get a new playmate.

"Hey hey. stop that. the night just started and we want to drink with our friends." Aurora snapped them out of their little haze. They could make 'fuck me' eyes at each other after we had a good time.

And a good time we had. Mason had a shit ton of stories from his days down in florida and eventually let it slip about his lovely girlfriend back in florida. Jenna slightly furrowed her brow and then eased up to enjoy her time with him. Aurora and I talked about europe, Jenna caught Mason up with her life and all was well. it was good seeing Jenna smile and enjoying herself. That is until a familiar voice caught her attention.

Following her line of sight, we honed in on the group of teens at a bar height table. I looked on with intrigue. I totally forgot about what happened on this night. I didn't know if Ty still had a thing for viki in this timeline, but we were about to find out.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Ty was visibly annoyed the little Gilbert boy

" I can't find her." Jeremy replied with a whiney voice and Matt's face twisted. He wasn't blind. he knew about the relationship between Vicki and Jeremy. So if Jeremey couldn't find her, then his sister was missing or lost in a drug haze.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced"

Boom! Jenna was livid when she heard Ty fire hs shot.

Elena however was a bit confused and asked, " What's with the pill pusher?"

Tyler stared daggers at Jeremy with his douchebag smirk in all its glory, " Ask him." he said

" Are you dealing?" she asked dawning her motherly big sister hat

Before Jeremy could reply, Ty couldn't help but step back into the conversation, "She's never gonna go for you." he sneered

Jeremy wasn't able to hold it in and let his immaturity get the best of him, "She already did. Over and over and over again." It sounded weird listening to him with his little boy voice. But kudos to him for getting his dick wet.

However, Tyler was hurt. He sipped his spiked coke looking like a kicked puppy, "Yeah, right." he retorted

While everyone was shocked, everyone's favorite blonde bombshell, Caroline decided to voice her disbelief, "You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?". Caroline turned her lip up at Jeremy.

Liv busted up laughing with Bonnie. "Obviously he has something Ty doesn't." Bonnie chimed in

Jeremy had puffed his chest up and had big boy look of pride. I leaned forward in anticipation for what was going to be said next. Jeremy starred dead into Ty's wide eyes and spit his next words with enough venom to drop an elephant. "And I didn't even have to force her into it."

Everyone was gobsmacked and the glass in front of Olivia shattered. Mason was livid and began to growl and sent shivers up Ty's spine as Ty search for the cause. Looking eyes with his uncle Mason, Ty displayed what I like to call, true fear. When the teens turned their heads to see what had Tyler spooked. They found our little table two booths over. Jeremy locked eyes with a livid Jenna. I could tell he knew he was fucked. He then locked at me and I just gave him a knowing nod.

Elena picked up her bag with a smile and told everyone they should go look for Vicki leaving Ty and Jeremy standing at the table. Before Olivia left she nearly slapped Ty's head smooth off. It was even harder than she slapped him when they broke up sophomore year.

Ty tried to reach out and stop her to explain but was stopped by Bonnie. Her face screamed 'I fucking dare you'.

A few moments later, Jenna snatched Jeremy up and and Mason dragged Tyler away by the back of his neck. Aurora's small hand squeezed my bicep and she said, " I think you should go with, Jenna"

I nodded and gave her a few lingering kisses before following Jenna.

I sent a text later that night to Aurora to draw down the comet and charge the talisman without me. I sat in the Gilbert house and watched Jenna go off on Jeremy while he sat there and took it all. When she was finished, she walked off and went to her room. She had a plethora of emotions swirling around in side her. and before she could do anything else with an emotional teen, she had to get her own emotions under control.

Both of their righteous auras had dimed, I could see that their actions hadn't alined with their hearts. I assume that Jeremy wanted to do right by Jenna. He loves her dearly, more than he cared to admit. I remember how he used to chase after her when his mom wasn't around. When Miranda and Jenna were in the same room. He would always have this conflicted frown about who to sit with. It was only natural, their auras most likely called to him on a familial level and a celestial one.

To not do right by her probably tore him to piece. Jenna on the other hand probably felt betrayed by him for the same reason. as far as I could tell. their they only people they had left. Elena could never understand the tracton they have for each other. It was primal and literally heaven bound. Scolding and threatening him was the last thing Jenna wanted to do.

Jeremy sat at the table awhile after Jenna went upstairs. No matter how hard he fought it, eventually his damn broke and the tears began to flow. What to do when a boy wants to be a man but was in essences still a boy. Small, wet behind the ears, and fatally ill experienced. There was no need for me too kick his ass, yet.

I was never really a big a fan of the Jeremy in the show, but this guy wasn't the jeremy that I had come to know. But I do know that moments like these is what made him grow into a pretty solid guy. Not good enough for my BonBon, but still a pretty solid guy. I'm rooting for this Jeremey, he has... Potential.

I checked on Jenna before I left. She was passed out and her eyelids were puffy and irritated, probably due to wiping the the tears away. After I left I drove out to where we were supposed to do the ritual. But when I arrived at the site, it was set up but no one was there. Focusing on the noises around me and the lives in the woods by connecting with nature. I found the Bennett witches hunting... a vampire?

"Half past comet" I muttered to myself as I remembered Anna's line when should spoke to Damon in the show. It could have only been her and her misfits. I pushed my magic and teleported near the Bennett Witches. BonBon was currently drawing back her bow and taking aim "Incendia" She whispered as she let the arrow go. It shot of like a blazing missile, blowing a hole in the tree next to the fleeing vampire.

"What are you waiting for. he can't escape." Grams vanished after that and the sisters followed closed behind. Honestly, I can't put it in to words to describe how happy I was to that scene. As long as the women maintained. There is no stopping the Bennett coven in the future.

I Followed closely behind using teleportation as well. we chased the vampire down all the way to the Salvatore boarding house. The vampire appeared in a flash and coincedently, Stefan and Elena seemed to be returning form their late night walk. When they saw the burned and wounded Vampire. I could see that Stefen was shocked and Elena was just plain mortified.

Stefan was just about to reach out for the poor vampire when four Bennett witches appeared from thin air spooking him and Elena. Grams squinted at Stefen the moment she saw him. But she didn't say a word. She wasn't in the business of hunting vampires. my guess was that the Vampire they we're hunting had stumble upon the ritual and the Bennett witches wanted to silence him.

"Bonnie, Olivia... W-what are you guys doing?" she asked. Aurora was about to speak when I appeared to stop her.

"_**Swefe nu**_" I cast a sleep enchantment on the Vampire. His smacked against the pavement as he lost consciousness

"He's a witch from an enemy coven. Which means this is witch business. I suggest you two, forget you saw us" I tell them.

"Grams, can you take him. and finish that thing if you haven't already." I speak to Grams in a softer less authoritative tone. It was more of a suggestion rather than a directive. She nodded and 'Motus'd the vampire by the neck and teleported away with him.

Unlike the canon timeline, Bonnie was extremely sensitive to vampires due to her training. I could see that she and her sisters could sense Stefen's Vampirism. What confused me was why Elena still looked ignorant on the subject. Had the twins not told her? and why hadn't they told her? The only possible explanation could be that Olivia is trying to teach Bonnie a lesson about priorities.

"Can yall give us a minute?"

The Bennett women take one last look before teleporting away.

I then smile at Elena and say, "So, are you going to introduce me to your new Beau or what?"

In the Salvatore's house. I sat at the table with Zach, and Stefan. I told Elena about the shit that happened at her house and she went of to check on her brother and aunt.

I give Zach a compliment on his food, and then asked Stefan where his brother was. Stefen squinted and was about to open his mouth but I decided to give him a preemptive warning,

'You know what, I don't really care. But if he fucks up like last time, Oh, me and you are going to have words. This isn't the same town it used to be.' I sent a telepathic message. One of my favorite perks about being a sorcerer.

Stef, sipped some whine and played it off well, "He's out at the moment, but, how do you know, Damon?"

I smirk and sent his ass another curve ball just to watch him squirm, "A mutual friend. You may know her actually. She's a beautiful lass. Goes by the name, Gail." I couldn't help but let my my ancient accent slip. I hated the topic of Gail and her daughter. It's why Marcel later became my favorite character in the TVD world 'Don't harm kids'. That meant pregnant was definitely OFF limits.

Stefan's fist tighten and his jaw clenches. "How is she doing these days?" he asked

"Unfortunately, she passed away, Sarah is doing fantastic though. She's a very artistic young lady. real talent. Anyway, what brings you back to Mystic falls?" I ask. I watched him squirm in his before he answered my question.

After my bullshiting the conversation starts to even out, but I could see Zach's mental cranks turning. Fighting to remember why the name, Gail, caused such a pang in his heart.

At the end of the night of the impromptu inner I suggest Stefan to suggest to Elena to have a dinner for the twins, who obviously hate his fucking guts. As far as the magical display earlier that night. We avoided the topic altogether. But we both knew what the other was. Words on the matter would be pointless.

We were sitting at the Witch Mansion and the twins were getting ready to have dinner at the Gilbert house to 'Mend' their relationship with Stefan. But I knew exactly what was coming. I cast the runes that were intentionally manipulated by Emily. It was the only reason I choose to use spirit magic.

I just wanted to suggest that it was best to control their emotions no matter what happened tonight. Unless they find themselves in the metaphorical snake pit.

On their way out, I toss Bonnie, Emily's talisman, "You're the Talisman keeper, which means don't take it off, BonBon "

"the thing creeps me out, Javius. Emily likes to fuck with me. Why can't Olivia wear it?" she protested

I tell her to grow a spin and tell Emily to back the fuck off before kicking the twins out of the house.


	4. New Orleans

It was Halloween and all was well in Mystic Falls. Javius and the Bennett's were living a drama free life. After the dinner at Elena's house. Damon avoided Caroline like the plague. Stefan had told Damon about how the witches payed them a visit. Damon being Damon decided to test the waters at Elena's little get to know Stefan Dinner.

He tried his little snarky provocations, but the Twins didn't bite. Once the dinner was over, Damon and Caroline were walking to the car when Damon was turned into a punching bag for two emotional teenage witches. When Bonnie put his heart into a telekinetic vise, threatening to rip it out. Damon was then forced to bring back all of Carolines memories that he compelled away.

From that point on Caroline and the twins watched to see how long Elena would take to figure it out that her boyfriend was a vampire. And when she finally did, they watched as Elena did everything in her power to avoided telling them that her Boyfriend and his brother were vampires.

Javius didn't say anything to any of the girls. Even when Elena called to vent or ask favors. He was friends with them all, but they were all best friends. So he let them workout their own problems. The only thing that really bugged him. Is that no matter how annoyed Elena seemed to be with Stefan's decisions. She still stuck around and even when she took a step back, it wasn't that far away. She was always within arms length. Javius wondered if that was the 'Doppelganger attraction spell' that the travellers had put on them...

As a result of Elena's secrets, the twins and Caroline took a step back from Elena, but she was so consumed by supernatural drama she hadn't even noticed. Anywho, on Halloween morning is when shit hit the fan. Caroline busted into the witch house and she was fuming.

She ranted for awhile and eventually managed to calm herself down.

"I think I hate that bitch now" Caroline was visibly hurt. And it wasn't the usually her versus Elena problem, it was something that hit home.

Javius perked up and listened Intently. Moments like this most likely meant one thing, a Ripple effect.

"Who, Care?" asked Olivia, she was just as entertained as Javius was.

"Elena! do you have any Idea what's been going on for the past month?"

"Just tell us, Caroline." Bonnie was getting a bit nervous. She ddn't like it when her friends fought. Though they were a bit at odds with Elena, it was anything that couldn't be reconciled.

"Vicki is a vampire and Elena's been helping the Salvatores hide it."

'Holy shit. where is this going?' Javius thought

The twins asked her who, what, when, where, how, and why? Caroline told them everything. she overheard Stefan and Elena talking about Vicki. Which was odd considering when she talked to Matt. Matt had told her that Vicki was supposed to be off getting her shit straight and he hadn't talked to him in a month.

So, when Elena and Stefan were talking about vicki like she was still in Mystic Falls or like they had seen her recently. Caroline cornered them. Elena stuttered a bit like she does when she can't think fast enough and Stefan attempted to weave a dry lie. Not able to listen, Care accused Stefan of eating Vicki. Which the couple was shocked to hear. After a few insults they caved and told Caroline that Damon had turned Vicki into a vampire since Caroline had some how , already knew their little secret.

"Wait, why were eavesdropping on them?" asked Bonnie

"You need get over that, Stefan guy." Olivia added

Caroline huffed, "I was going to ask them on a double date with Matt and I..."

The twins and Javius put on their wow faces. The two blonde's had gotten together faster than in the canon.

"Okay, bitch. you could of told us that you and Matty had started dating." Olivia playfully scolded her and Caroline blushed a bit and rolled her eyes.

"I was going to" she said, "Then things started getting awkward and my insecurities are totally fucking me. but their not unfounded...because we've been having a few issues because he's... all moppy around Elena, and things gets weird when she's around. I just feel like he's hiding us from her you know. And she acts like she doesn't even notice but she does."

Caroline gets a bit teary eyed, and her cheeks heat up and turn another shade red. "And it's just so frustrating. She's moved on and that's great. But she treats him like a puppy, lies to him, let's his sister gets turned into a vampire, watches him silently suffer over vicki's absence. And he still looks at the bitch with doe eyes and she giggles like 'oh, Matt'. It just makes me feel"

Caroline's voice cracks and the twins hug her for comfort at she lets the tears out and breaks down. Caroline had a nact for managing just about anything. She was the strongest amongst her friends and none of them would deny it. To see her slowly slip away was heart wrenching for the twins.

Javius sipped his herbal tea as he watched and thought on the matter. Well, he mostly thought about how Matt and Caroline had started up a relationship a bit early. Also, he wonder how the hell Damon managed to turn Vicki. They must have both been spiraling and happened to get in each other's way.

Either way, it didn't matter to Javius. Zach Salvatore has been missing for two weeks and now Viki was the walking dead. Javius warned them. All they had to do was dance to the tone he gave them. His endgame was a myriad of small things before the originals got to town. If he thought too far ahead it would become confusing. But, Originals arc was a good milestone and it also helped that it was an arc that he loved. The Salvatore brothers were small time for the time being, but their moves still had big ramifications, it was their destiny to throw the small town into disarray.

Draining his cup, Javius got up and kissed the twins on their foreheads. "I'll handles this. I'll call you if I need help. But you three should go talk to Elena." he finally advised, with their emotions containers at their limits. It was time for them to have a heart to heart.

Emotional breakdowns with people you trust are the best therapy. You lay it all out and start over from scratch. They had to understand that sometimes true friends say hurtful shit too because they're all human and no one meshes perfectly all the time. Holding shit in only does more harm than good.

But enough of the amateur theoretical psychology.

Javius went to check on Aurora once he left the girls to their bonding. Aurora was in bed running a fever. With her being bedridden, Javius was a bit volatile at the moment and decided to show the reckless vampire who he was playing ball with. And Stefan was going to catch the heat as well.

Javius took his time feeding and caring after Aurora. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable as the tonic he made earlier did it's job on her body.

"Why do you cater to me so much?" She asked

"Love, makes a man do many things, Rora. And I love you. " he gently brushed her hair from her face face.

Rora smiled meekly "You know, this the first time you've said that to me. Honestly, I wanted to tell you the same thing that night after my birthday party"

"You know, you can tell me now" Javius rolled his eyes playfully

"Hehe, I Love you too, Javi. "

Javius leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Aurora's lips. It started off chaste and then graduated into something carnal and authentic. Their magic latched on to each other's and their hearts spoke to one another without words.

When the kiss finally broke, Aurora held her bottom lip with teeth as she started at Javius seductively. If the fever wasn't in her she swore on her ancestors she would be working to have his children in that very moment. And little did she know, that he felt the same way.

"Javius?" she asked

and he just hmm'd in response

Aurora took a moment and the asked " Can you tell me about your childhood?"

Javius had never really spoken about himself, he would always use words like ancient or old, an accent would slip here and there, and he showed the Bennett sisters were he had came from but it was never really elaborated details. It didn't further their knowledge about the sorcerer in the slightest.

Javius, thought for a moment and then checked the time. It was around noon and he had time. Finding no harm in it. Javius stood up and removed his shirt and then he removed what little glamour he had left. He was still 6'4", his muscles got a bit bulkier but more defined than anything, his silver facial hair got longer and thicker, like the hair on his head. Though his crochet braids now reached his waist. his flawless bronze skin became riddled with battle scars and Tattoos. He had finally showed her his true self. A warrior amongst warriors, a high priest of the old religion, a Dragon Lord.

"This is me..." he said

Aurora stared and pushed herself up from bed. She ran her fingers over the small scars made by arrows, daggers, and so on. She then dragged her hand against the scars made by axes, spears, swords, and more. Many of the wounds were fatal even to a vampire. Aurora touches a patch of rough skin over his heart and her hand trembles.

"tell me your story, please" she whispers.

Javius swallows his saliva and then climbs into the bed with Aurora. She rests her head upon his shoulder and continues to feel his scars hoping to feel just a piece of what he had. She wanted to know what kind of hell Javius walked through and why he picked her. What did she have to make such a hellish man give his heart to her. She wanted to understand him that had her heart and know him on a deeper level.

"I was born in the 1st century AD as Javius the first son of Balinor." he said

"Where you a nobel, did you have other siblings?" She asked

"I was a highborn, and then I was prisoner. I had one half-brother, his name was, Merlin..."

Javius began to sing his tale. It started with him being born to a silver haired dark skin Sorceress who lived on the Isle of the blessed -a sacred place for priest and priestesses in ancient times. Around the times he was 8 years old, the Isle of the Blessed was 'Purged' by the King Uther and he was taken prisoner to lure out his father, a Dragon Lord. Balinor would have done anything for him and he did. Balinor made a deal with Uther for his release and Uther betrayed him.

Javius lived his life as slave that point on, while his father had another son, Merlin. Growing up in the castle of Camelot was hard. His only friends were the King's ward, Morgana Le Fay and the Dragon beneath the castle, Kilgharrah. He would get beaten every time he was discovered playing with Morgana but that never stopped him.

Years went by, and Javius grew older, more powerful. He learned every nook and cranny in the castle. He learned magic from Gaius the king's healer and the vault where the king kept everything confiscated during the great purge. Kilgharrah referred to him as the Last High Priest of the old religion and Dragon Lord. It was about 15 years after his capture when he finally met his brother, Merlin.

To stay close to his brother, Javius had sworn himself to Morgana after Merlin was forced to be Prince Arthur's manservant.

The two brothers formed a close bond and through many adventures protecting their charges, but they always butted heads about how to deal with magical matters in camelot. The King Uther, outlawed magic and all of it users and creatures born of magic.

Aurora particularly liked that part. To know that magical creatures had once existed and not just vampires and werewolves.

Eventually Javius had enough when Merlin tried to kill Morgana, after she awakened her magic that was being suppressed by old healer Gaius. Together Javius and Morgana Escaped Camelot on the back Kilgharrah. When Javius looked over, Aurora was dozing off. He didn't mind, she was ill and his story was a long one.

"Next time, I'll finish the story and then tell you about all the adventure that gave me these scars." Javius kissed her good night and whisppered a few words in a ancient tongue that she couldn't make out. But had still made her extremely happy. Javius quietly turned the lights out in the room and left.

The first thing Javius did when he left the house was call Richard Lockwood. Javius knows his request was simple enough to do on his own. But he was working on building trust between him and Richard. He wanted to make Richard feel needed. Javius wanted to avoid having Richard feel like the dependant in the partnership.

When Javius arrived at Lockwood Mansion, he gave Richard just enough information to do his job. And while he was their, Javius reinforced the boundary spell that he put on the lockwood property. It was linked to the full moon. As long as Mason made it onto the property in a timely manner. He could run free, avoid the chains, and not have to worry about eating innocents as humans couldn't cross the boundary lines. It allowed Mason to accept his wolf side and slowly gain control on full moons.

When Javius left the Lockwood's, the sun was down and he decided to head to the Salvatore boarding house. He figured it would be easier to cut the head off the snake. On his way, he called Sheriff forbes and reported Zach missing. He told her that his car was found abandoned in richmond, possible homicide and he could not go into details as it was an ongoing investigation. Javius told her to keep her eyes and ears open just incase Zach returned and he turned out to the assailant and not the victim. All she could do was comply, unless she wanted the next call to be from the Mayor.

When Javius pulled up the Boarding house, he saw Stefan, Damon, and Vicki walking from the house on to the front lawn. whatever they had planned was put on pause as they saw Javius stepp out of the car.

Javius got out of the car and walked to the two brothers. Stefan wore a foreboding look and Damon was ready to tussle. "I told you to keep him in line, Stefan"

Stefan looked at Damon and Damon looked at him. They were using telepathy. As soon as Damon Vamped out and lightning crackled around his finger tips. Javius broke his legs. "Where's Zach. I mean his body, don't fuck with me right now"

Damon's veins protruded from his skin and look of pain looked worlds above broken legs. That's because the bones in Damon's legs weren't just broken, they were shattered. Stefan's jaw clenched and Javius eyes harden on him. Stefan wasn't going to make a move but Javius didn't care.

The sound of breaking bones echoed through the night once more as stefan's legs snapped in half and ripped through his skin. Javius looked at the to brothers with major indifference. Pulling a pouch of of his belt, Javius tossed a powder in the air and it formed a circle around Vicki.

When she saw the circle, she figured she was being attacked as and attempted to flee. When she felt an invisible force keeping her n the circle she flip about. Screaming and bangiing at the boundary to no avail.

"If she kills, if someone dies, if you fuck up again. I'll kill you both. This is not Vamp Land anymore. Get it together or die." Javius looked at Damon, "We can be good friends. I know it. But, I can tell there's going to be a few more encounters like this before you finally understand. Now where'd you hide him?" asked Javius

Damon grunted and a stream of lightning left his fingertips and sent towards Javius' chest. Javius raised his right hand and redirected the lightning to Stefan's gut, blowing a hole in him. Damon looked at his brother and cursed himself.

"T-the F-Family crypt..." It was rather strenuous sentence damon produced, but it's what Javius wanted. So, he let the brothers go.

"Take vicki to a vampire named, Lexi Branson" Javius used his thumbs to prick his index fingers. with a single drop of his blood, the brothers healed their broken bones. Though it would take awhile before Stefan came to.

The next morning, it was on the news that Zach Salvatore was found in Richmond, Virginia. Decapitated and in possession of 300 pounds of herb called, Vervain. It was odd but factual. Damon went to town hall in order to handle property paperwork when he was stopped by the Mayor Richard Lockwood. There he was told that even if Damon was the 'nephew' of Zachary Salvatore, Zach's daughter was on her way back to Mystic Falls that very moment and her Beneficiary had already been named.

Damon knew was being cheated. Zach didn't have a daughter and unfortunately he had already dropped of Vervain to Sheriff Forbes so even if he came back the next day, the mayor would still have Vervain in his system. The walls were closing in on Damon and he knew it. Damon, tried to ask for the Beneficiary's name but was refused.

Back at the Salvatore Boarding house, Lexi Branson had showed up. Not for vicki, but for her best friend, Stefan's birthday. Though, it wasn't that happy of a reunion. Stefan had told her all about his Elena drama, and Damon drama, the crazy witch Javius and the foreboding lost niece problem, and finally finished by asking Lexi to take Vicki away with her.

It was a lot for Lexi to take in. But while she digested everything. Damon was compelling a poor high school couple to throw a party at the Mystic Grill. He wanted test the waters again. It was Javius' fault this time. He spared the brothers and that got Damon thinking.

Later that night, when everyone was having a good time. Matt and Caroline seemed to hash out their problems and were dancing like love drunk teenagers. Bonnie was cheering them on as she was a bit on the tipsy side as well.

Olivia laughed as she watched and then her eyes settled on Javius and Aurora who were dancing together on the others side of the Mystic Grill.

"You're doing it again, Liv" Bonnie voice pulled her back, "Why don't you just go over there cut in? It's no secret the three of us are the same in that area of our life. You know she won't mind and neither will he."

"It's just...never mind." Olivia shut down. Bonnie just shook her head.

Downing the drink in her hand, Bonnie picked up Olivia's drink and fed it to her until nothing but ice was remained. Bonnie got up from the booth and began to sway to the music, twirled, and rolled her hips allowing the music to just take over. Olivia smiled at her and giggled. Bonnie pulled her sister from her seat and into a dance.

"You're supposed to by the shameless, recklessly overt free spirit. your element is wind so I refuse to let you sit like rock when you should be dancing on the clouds." she whispered in Olivia's ear.

The sisters danced together, "Come on Liv. Fan my flame. Let's show everybody what they're missing" Bonnie then nipped at Olivia's and she squealed into laughter and said "Bonnie! you are so drunk!"

Bonnie smiles and just led Olivia into the middle of the crowd where the twins put on a show that had men and some women drooling. Few moments later Aurora joined her sister as Javius left the Mystic Grill on his phone. When he hung up he sent Aurora a text and teleported away.

1st POV

Tsk tsk. I guess it's come to this. I currently reside in the Lockwood mansion as an all black Tahoe pulled into the driveway with North Carolina plates.

"so you found her already?" I ask Richard. He had told me that he needed to see me for something important. I didn't expect that he found who I was looking for so quickly.

"haha, the Lockwood's have been around for a long time. and Honestly once I realized who it was you we were looking for. It was all too easy to find her. The truth is, the late Grayson Gilbert had kept tabs on her for her protection."

"well, I wasn't expecting that. What of her parents?" I ask

"The Nelsons? They used to work for the council. It wasn't a problem in the slightest. Honestly, the couldn't wait to come back to Mystic falls."

when the the SUV stopped. a middle aged couple got out first. The man with short black hair and green eyes opened the backdoor behind the passenger seat and a teen age girl with caramel skin stepped out and looked around. She knitted her brow as she inspected the Lockwood mansion.

When the middle aged couple walked to the steps, they greeted the mayor and presented their 'daughter'.

"This is Sarah Salvatore. Zach's daughter. Dr. Gilbert swore us to secrecy and never told us who brought her mother in. But he told us to take her far away from Mystic falls."

I examined her for a bit. the young lady in front of me was without a doubt, Sarah Salvatore. Richard looked at me and I nodded in affirmation. I was then introduced as her beneficiary.

She was reasonably confused, her heart beat rapidly accelerated. She had no idea what was happening. She was in a foreign place with her life uprooted. She was aware of her parentage but never planned to return to mystic falls if she had any say in it..

In her eye was a light, sharp as they come the Lassie. the truth was the only option.

Richard invited the Nelsons inside and Sarah and I followed. I led her straight to the study and shut the door behind us. Casting a short privacy enchantment, I sat across from Sarah and started the conversation off small.

I learned about her childhood and how she felt about the Nelson's, Salvatores, being an orphan, and how she identified herself. I admit again that I cheated the conversation by peering into her mind. 15 minutes in, she felt what any person with identity issues would pay top dollar to feel, understood.

when she was comfortable enough, I decided to get to business. She'll get better with time, but first she would have to survive to get there. She was destined to die Mystic falls. With that being said, i felt nothing by uprooting her live and dragging her into the mess early. maybe this way, she'll have a fighting chance.

" so do you believe in the supernatural, Sarah?" I ask her.

"haa, what do you mean supernatural? Like Sam and Dean supernatural, or Wicca crystal jojo" she leans back and raises an eyebrow.

"A little of both I suppose. but, I'm mostly talking about witches and magic. you know harry potter type shit?"

she didn't laugh, she actually grimaced a bit.

I asked her if she was wearing any jewelry that she never took off or drunk a glass of anything specific every morning. She nodded slightly and told me that Nelsons would give her a glass of Orange Juice every morning. Even if she didn't eat breakfast a glass of orange juice was a must.

I then get up and lead Sarah to the kitchen. I pour two glasses of orange juice and slip vervain in one. I have her drink both and ask her which orange juice she was used to. There wasn't even a pause between my question and her answer.

"That has an herb called vervain in it" I tell her. I then tell her the magical properties of vervain and why it was put in her juice everyday. She gives me the benefit of the doubt and starts to question me about vampires, which of course leads back to witches. We talked about wolves and doppelgangers.

"So, if I say I don't believe you. Could you prove it?" she asks me

I smirk and tell her to take a deep breath. I told her what I was going to and I even counted down to the moment I pull the coffee from my mug. The liquid floats in the air like the room had lost all gravity. She looked on wide eyed with wonder.

"You can do it too" I tell her and she screams bullshit in her mind.

"You're Lying" she says

I explain that she couldn't right now, but come the end of the month she would be a bonafide witch.

6am on Nov. 2nd, 2009

[Love Sex Magic- Ciara feat. Justin timberlake]

"Babe... Javi... Javius! get your phone!" Aurora pushes me to the end of the bed. I pick my phone up and answer groggily

"Yeah?" I asked. I had no I idea who the hell I was talking to.

"Javius, This is Damon"

"Salvatore. you sound like you just fucked up in away your brother won't like" It was apparent that Damon was in a remorseful mood. If you watched enough episodes of the show you'd notice the times when psycho Damon would take a chill pill just long enough for his loved ones to show just pinch of forgiveness after he half-assed a possible solution to his fuck ups. After that, well he starts testing new limits again.

"Well, I kind of messed up and accidentally staked his vampire Best Friend..."

"Damon, that's not my problem. That sounds like vampire business." I replied

"Well, it just so happens, that said vampire best friend is the one and only, Lexi Branson..."

I was silent for a moment. This world is twisted as fuck. I do something slight and a wave comes. I do something big and it produces a splash. Lexi still dies. Oh well at least I tried. I can always take vicki and use her set the groundwork for another plot.

"Okay, hold vicki and I'll be there later to pick her up. Make sure she has her ID on her and have her bags packed." I hang the phone up and scoot out of my big fluffy bed.

I heard a tired voice behind me but I ignore it and keep walking to leave the room. And sure enough the voice didn't say anything else because she went back to sleep.

Downstairs I sat at my computer and looked at plane tickets to New Orleans, Louisiana. I refused to let someone kill the girl because the Salvatore's fucked up. The latest plane they had left at 9pm. Too easy. I would get there and back in 24 hours.

Yeah, it didn't turn out that way I planned. After I packed my bags, of course that little witch I love so dearly decided she wanted to tag along. Thanksgiving break was coming and the twins have never been to New Orleans. Rudy has a business trip to Chicago, so he wouldn't let the twins go unless Grams came along.

Which was weird considering our previous europe trip without Grams. I think he just didn't want Grams to spend Thanksgiving alone. So with all these added guest, I put the trip on hold. I had gave Sarah my word, now i'm standing in the cold wet woods that used the valley of fallen kings in what used to be called Albion, The United Kingdom.

It was nostalgic, the familiar smell of trees bathed my senses. I remember the first time I stumbled upon these woods after parting with the dragon Kilgharrah. Sarah stood to my left, together we walked to a small hole in the cliff side.

"Where are we?" she asked

"This place is called the Crystal Cave" we step into the cave and a rush of magic wraps around us. "The birthplace of magic" I add.

I lead Sarah deeper into the cave and explain the legends behind the crystal cave and the teaching I learned about the place. When we made it to a large opening. Our eyes feasted on the world of crystals and luminescent rainbows beaming from the crystal riddled cave walls.

In the middle of the cave were massive quartz crystals the stretched from the cave floor to the ceiling.

"Here's where we will tap into that untouched magic of yours... Long ago there was a witch named Qetsiyah and she was in love..." I begin to whip up a sort of dream elixir. mostly used by shamans for vision quests. This will Sarah to travel into her inner world on a journey that would put her n contact with her ancestors and/or totem animals/ familiars. The purpose of the journey is to obtain power, knowledge, and wisdom from her inner world and bring it back to the realm of reality.

As I do my work, I tell sarah a story of her family. Tell her of Qetsiyah and Silas and the creation of the immortal Spell. Silas' betrayal and the creation of the dopplegangers. I end with how the Salvatores are descended from Silas and if there's any magic left to be had. She'll have it, with the help of the crystal cave and the vision quest in tandem.

It was a couple of hours after Sarah had went on a vision quest. It was easy to work magic in the crystal cave. Because of that it took minimal effort to cast a spell to funnel the magic in the cave into Sarah as she went on a quest to draw out her inner power.

If she could access just a bit of it. the magic from the cave will latch on to it and nurture it, allowing her to step into her birthright.

I'm sure this would spice things up back in mystic falls.

A week later

The family, including Sarah and Vicki, stood in front of Rousseau's bar. We had arrived in New Orleans the day before.

Stepping into the restaurant. we found our seat and ordered a round of drinks to get us started. When the bartend served us. I gave Grams a slight nod and she did her wise witch act. Taking the bartenders hand into her own. She sent blessings and fortune to come.

The Bartender smiled and thanked Grams before walking away.

"Oh she's a witch alright" Grams commented before sipping her long awaited drink.

"Then we just wait for her to see your name when she opens up your tab." I look through the menu to find something good until the waiter returned for our order.

It was a nice little breakfast, but I was growing impatient because Vicki was starting to get antsy. But I couldn't do anything until I got Sarah somewhere safe. I couldn't leave her with Grams, as she had her reasons for going out on her own. Even with Olivia at her side, the quarter wasn't safe for a witch without a coven.

After the meal I slipped a few drops of blood into vicki's drink to hold her over. When Grams, went to close our tab, an older white women that looked to be in late 50's walked up to Grams.

"Ms. Bennett. How are enjoying New Orleans?" she asked

"It's a nice little place. I feel the magic in the air. Can't you?" Grams replied as she took her bank card from the bartender and sent her a wink.

"Ahh, you knew she would call me." Said the elderly woman. the woman sat down and sipped the bloody mary placed in front of her. "It's been a long time since a Bennett has come to New Orleans. about 5 years to be exact. A niece of yours actually."

Grams raised an eyebrow. " Not possible. but if you think so I would love to hear what you have to say"

"And I would love to know why a coven of Bennett witches are in my town. Your family has been excommunicated, shoned. But, depending on what you have to say. As the Regent I have the power to do as please. Such as, welcoming back families into the fold."

Grams waited for a moment then asked the Regent if Sarah could stay with Bartender. It was simple request on the surface,to witch the regent agreed. Like that everyone went their separate ways. Olivia stayed with Sarah to look after her, Bonnie came with Vicki and myself , and Aurora beng the oldest went with Grams.

Before leaving though, I whispered a a few words of advice in Olivia's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

There was something about the Big Easy that I always loved. Even in my previous life, New Orleans was just one of my cities. The music, the food, the culture, and most importantly the magic. Walking these streets again was just what I needed. Though, things were a bit different here. Like -

"Javius, do you even what we're looking for?" Bonnie asked interrupting my inner dialogue. But I didn't mind. The Lassie melts my heart.

" The Abattoir. It should be somewhere up here" I tell her and Vicki. A few moments later we enter the abattoir and arrive in a courtyard like opening. Every pillar was a slab of stone with an 'M' engraved on it.

"The Mikaelson's place. I like it. it's old timey and shit." I intentionally spoke loud enough for the vampires in the compound to hear me.

"haha this is old? Okay, old man. where's the vampire?" when Bonnie asked her question Mercel and his goons showed up all scary and vamped out. A couple of guys were jumping around the balcony and down to the bottom floor.

"Okay ! okay!. we get it, bad vampires. I'm just here to make a deal with Marcellus. you" I point at Marcel and he frowns in response.

"Come on. say something. I don't really do the whole standoff thing. I'm sure Niklaus taught you better than this." There it was, I pushed a button.

Marcel's jaw flexed and he asked, "who are you?"

"The name's Javius, Javi to my beautiful women, like this one here" I gesture at Bonnie and she rolls her eyes with a smirk. "And also my friends. So you can call me, Jav or Javi. Do you have some place we can talk?"

Marcel snorts and then gestures for us to follow.

In his study. Marcel sat behind his desk with his right hand man, Thierry at his side. I remove my glamour and show the all my rugged glory.

"No, tricks" I tell him, "I want this agreement to completely in good faith and positive intentions. It's nothing long term. you do something for me and I give something beneficial to you. interested?"

I could tell Thierry and Marcel are still a little shocked by my display of Glamour magic. They probably feel as if their minds had been played with.

"What is that you offer?" Marcel asks

"Straight up and already prepared, 15 spelled Lapis Lazuli stones ready to turn a night walker into a daywalker. Should I continue?"

Marcel rubs his right hand over his mouth to take in the gravity of my payment. He may have the spell. but finding a witch to perform it was the problem.

"Go ahead" he says coolly

"I need you to take her in. Her name is Vick. she has daylight ring already. I need you to teach her control and how to defend herself. From one king to another- "

"You want me to make her my ward of sorts" Marcel finishes my request

"Precisely, And I when you become the sole king of the quarter. which you will, I need you to protect from the storm that follows. But let's sweeten the deal a bit"

Marcel leaned forward, "I want to see the stones first"

"no" Bons answered

"No problem" I agree anyway. Strong arming Marcel only made things difficult. I uncloak a pouch on my waist and empty it on Marcel's desk. "15, and if you get a witch as good as us. you can break those down and turn 15 into 30."

"You turn these 15 into 30. and I'll give you one more request, just one."

I chuckle a bit." Yes, i'll do it. in exchange I want everything the Mikaelsons left behind. Specifically the grimoires. If I'm not mistaken. Papa Mikaelson chased them off so they had to have left some here in the abattoir. You give them to me, all of them and you can call me for witch business whenever you want. "

Marcel puts on a big smile and smacks his desk "haha, we got a deal. and i'm throwing a party for you tonight." Marcel looks at vicki "My ward! Welcome to the Crescent city. Thierry! my right hand man, show the lovely lady to her new room. Then show her the ropes."

Thierry frowned and was about to protest but Marcel beat him to the punch, "Your little witch lover, can wait. I need you to do this for me, Thierry. You're the only one trust to teach her right. "

Thierry nods his head and Takes vicki to start her new life. Before she leaves, she vamp speeds back and pulls me into a big hug. whatever she was feeling was ten fold and was spewing out of her. I return the lean my head against hers.

"We'll talk tonight. But your job starts now, you can do this Vick. I believe in you, it's why I saved you"

She pulls back and looks up at me with a grin. I nod towards the door and she skips off. I don't why but had a good feeling about all of this. It reeked with potential, Vicki reeked of potential.

When she was gone, I take my seat in front of Marcels desk again and we start talking details. First about the promised party, because I loved to do that. I also had to get a pass for bring my fellow witches. Vicki was being handled, the grimoires left by the Mikaelsons were being gathered, and in 24 hrs Marcell and I plan to set the stones in bracelets instead of rings. That way the sizes could be adjustable.

Like that business was finished, for the most part. But since sense I'm here. I should probably ask Marcel a question that's been bugging me for a long time.

"Marcel, as you know. I'm foreign to these parts and I don't plan on putting down any roots, So I was hoping you could be honest with when I ask about a man named Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo"

Marcel tensed and his good mood was practically incinerated. "He blew into town in 1919, fucking shit up and causing problems. Klaus put him down along with his twin boys. What about him?"

"I just want to know, If Klaus maybe kept his grimoire as well" I refused to blink in this moment. if even the slightest sign of dishonesty showed itself. I planned to invade his mind.

"No, shit like that is handled and contained by... a Specialist." he said.

Some time after we left Marcel's Abattoir. Bonnie and I walked the streets of the french Quarter towards Jackson Square. It was a place of artists, performers, and witches. Along the way I realized something, I had been here before. But Bonnie had not.

"What would you like to do?" I ask her

Bonnie pursed her lips and put on a thinking face on. "You've been here before haven't you? when?"

"A long time ago. Just a brief moment though. I got my Master's degree in Occult studies here in New Orleans."

Bonnie squinted at me, "Occult Studies? You're an Immortal Sorcerer. Rora told me your brother is Merlin. Why waste your time with something you have already mastered?"

I couldn't help but make an indignant face, "My half- brother was a fool who caused more death for people like us than he saved. And though I haven't mastered anything, the school was a waste of time."

"If he was such a fool, why did he become a legend. and you, unheard of?"

I paid no attention to Bonnie's question as reached Jackson Square and chanced upon an available artist. I grasp BonBon's arm and guide her to the artist..

"Do you mind?" I ask the middle aged man covered in pastels

he looked at for moment then hmm'd with a nod before standing up from his seat. Moving Bonnie in front of the easel, "Stand here" I tell her

She puts on a dazzling smile and asks, "what are you doing?"

Taking a seat on the artist's stool, reply, " I'm going to draw you. It's your first time in New Orleans. I wanted to capture the moment."

A small laugh slips, " I forget you are that old. You know a camera can capture the moment just fine."

"Mmm, you just stand there and let the sun kiss you. When I'm finished then you can talk your shit."

BonBon looked at me and bit down on part of her bottom lip. I put my pencil to paper and start my sketch. But something was wrong. The way the sunlight bled through the tree limbs and graced her bronze skin and deep olive eyes was absolute perfection. I know what I have to do...

a few moments later

"Javius what is this?" Bonnie questions my gift as she caresses her portrait. It was a glass like metal sheet that she held in her hands. A perfect image of her bathed In the light of the sun, stand on the sheet with a tree in the background.

The image was life like and flawless. "Do see how your eyes gain contrast on the sheet. the way that the light breaks through the limbs of the tree in the background to compliment your features?"

"H-how did you do it?" she asked without taking her eyes away from the portrait.

"It's called a Fairth. An image produced by magic, straight from my memories." I tell her

"Only your magic could create something like this." She finally turns away from the Fairth to face me, "Is this how you really see me? so.."

"Overwhelmingly prepossessing. Alluring to the point of enchantment." I chuckle slightly. "Of course. Did I not just tell you, that the Fairth is exactly how I see you."

I watch her blush, then take her arm to finish our exploratory roaming.

Later that night, Marcel threw me a banging ass party. Of course the Bennett sisters and I left before the finally event of the night. Marcel's famous all you can eat buffet of tourist.

When the ladies got back to the hotel safely. I returned to the abattoir to make good on my deal with Marcel. I spent an hour or so turning 15 Lapis Lazuli stones into 30, then setting them into bracelets as promised.

When I was finished I looked over nineteen grimoires that the Mikaelson family had left behind when they fled New Orleans long ago. They were all exquisite, good condition, and one of them even belonged to Celeste Dubois.

I was hoping for there to be more, but it was still a good addition to the reliquary no less. We stayed in New Orleans for the rest of the month. During that time I went to see father Kerian and used a form of witch's compulsion on him in order to see his secret apartment. I was disappointed when I got there. Papa Tunde's grimoire was nowhere to found.

On the upside Sarah, became fast friends with Monique Deveraux. After we left her and Olivia with the Bartender Jane-Ann. Olivia took my advice and managed to get the two acquainted. They spent most of their time in The Cauldron and Lycee practicing magic.

Aurora and Grams on the other hand, spent their time dealing with Josephine LaRue. I had no Idea what Grams was up to. Whatever it was, it was important enough to make Aurora swear secrecy. On our first night I pressed her for an answer but she did not cave. After that I just stopped asking.

I shopped around a bit when I wasn't partying, and every once in awhile I used Partying as an excuse to see Vicki and check on her progress. I knew she wouldn't have much information for me. So, I avoided asking all together.

The family and I returned on the 30th of November. We arrived in Richmond and drove into Mystic Falls by noon that day.

"What's on your mind, son?" Grams asked. She was sitting In the passenger seat while I was driving. She must of picked up on my active thoughts. I have been doing alot of thinking lately.

"Ehh, I've been thinking. I don't really see myself in college. But, I've been debating on whether or not I should open a shop. New Orleans gave me the idea of community. I knew a man once, he gave everything for his community, even the love of his life. As a result he lived many years by himself. I don't want to be like him". Yes, I was talking about myself and no, It wasn't a scheme to get me a leg up or anything. I need something to do to pass the time and the Bennetts weren't the only witches in Mystic Falls. Everyone need safe zone that wasn't the walls of their house.

No witch or sorcerer should have to hide themselves out of fear. At the very least, they should know they have community in town and know it is a safe place to live without having to look over their shoulders.

"What kind of shop?" asked Grams

"A shop like Jardin Gris..."

Grams' frowns and stares at me, can feel her eyes boring holes in my side. " I Don't..."

"I'm doing this regardless of what you say. I'm telling you as a courtesy. The town knows me as your family. So when my names is attached to the shop, The Bennett family will naturally be in the limelight." I had to cut her off or else she would have started to lecture me. And frankly, I'm too grown to be getting lectured.

"So where are you going to open the shop? I mean you can use the old Gilbert Office, I'm sure Jenna wouldn't mind" Aurora stepped in to divert the obvious incoming storm.

"I was thinking about stealing the Idea of The Cauldron and Lycee as well. To do that I'll have to build at the end of town. A place people can come but not accidentally stumble upon. Secluded yet still apart of the town, I know this will work. "

Grams scoffs "And if the council thinks it's something more than new age bullshit or a tourist attraction, then what?"

"I don't know, Grams. You teach Occult studies and the founding families already wrote about Emily in their journals. So, why aren't you and the rest of us strapped to a Pyre yet?" I guess you really can't teach an old dog new tricks.

Grams rolls her eyes and looks out the window

"We can't live in fear. Even if they come, we can take them. Together." was the last thing I said on the matter as we pulled up at Grams' house.

**Third POV**

_December 1, 2009_

It was morning when the Twins got a call from everyone's Favorite vampire, Damon Salvatore. It's been a month since the last time he reached out to the Bennetts, Hopefully this time he's ready to place nice and not hoping for a pass for another one of his fuck ups.

After a short call the Twins agreed to meet Damon at the boarding house for a little sit down. With a bit of Influence from Javius and Aurora. If there's one thing that the twins did faithfully, it was attend school. But they knew, if a vampire called a witch. it was best just to get in front of it.

Appearing at the boarding house, the twins stood in front of the door.

Snap! Boom! Olivia had snapped her finger and the hinges exploded and the front door of the Salvatore house fell inward

Bonnie's shoulder shrugged and her head went back as she produced a genuine laugh., "Did you have to?" she asked

"Yes, do you really want to listen to Javi and Rora if we're late. Besides, I fucking hate this guy with his snarky sarcasm" Liv replied with a devious smirk

"Especially when he does that eyebrow thing" The girls laugh together as the step over the threshold into the Salvatore house.

"Damon! hurry up! we have shit to do today." Bonnie shouted and Damon appeared

"You fucking witches are crazy. All you had to do is knock." Damon puts emphasis on knock

Bonnie produces a mocking 'haa' and says, "Says the guy who murders people for fun. 5,000 for us showing up"

"Each" Olivia added, "And 1,000 per second. We're trying to ball like Javi. we know you old guys have money"

"Then I guess I better get started. The Talsman around-"

"Nope, not happening. Even if we agree to use it for you, it can't be done. The talisman only works during the come and most importantly, it's mine. And I'm telling you, no. About 5 minutes..." Bonnie interrupted Damon, they had to be to school in about 45 minutes and polite wasn't something they had time for.

"Okay, Witches of Eastwick. Here's the deal..." Damon began to explain his little plan to get his beloved out the tomb under fell's church and how Emily Bennett sealed the tomb with the talisman.

"You're at 15 minutes, roughly. And that's a personal problem, but I have a solution. Find another way to open it and we'll help. but you gotta pay us." Olivia looked extremely uninterested, she knew that the tomb would bring nothing but death. But she figured if she could edge him in the right direction. It would give her time to get Emily's Grimoire and control the status quo. That's if Javius hadn't taken the grimoire already.

Bonnie pull her phone out and used the calculator, "60x15=900... 900x1000=900,000...That's your bill"

"oh no" Olivia stopped her, "910,000. booking fee, remember?"

"Mmm!" Bonnie put her 'oh yeah' face on and pointed at her sister. She then looked back at Damon and said, "910,000 is your bill. We expect payment before any other deals. And this goes for the entire Bennett family."

"And like you said, we're the Witches of Eastwick. Javi's our man, so he counts as Bennett family. Any attempts to weasly around the rules of this accord. And I'll kill you." Was the last thing Olivia told Damon before the twins teleported to school.

Damon wore an amused smile on his face when they were gone. The twins wanted to make the cost higher than the reward. But Damon would raze Mystic Falls to the ground in order to get hs woman out of the tomb.

Meanwhile at the Lockwood mansion Javius was making deals with wth Richard for a plot of land close to town to start his project.

"Come on, Rich." Javius threw his hands up, "Give me a spot close to town, but undeveloped."

"That's what this is" Richard tried to convince Javius that land presented matched his requirements.

"Pssh, you trying to play me? " Javius turned his head up to Richard, " I need Trees, Rich. Oak trees"

"Haha, I have big ass willow oaks all over the property. How many do you want, Javius?"

"3 and wickery bridge closed for a 24 hours. I'll pay you the price and an eighth of the land."

"Deal. Oh, and the north east atlantic pack was found in the appalachians. The man named, Cary is on his way. Should be her before the full moon rises tomorrow."

"Who found him?" Asks Javius

"Mason. But here's the thing. The book said there was a stone in the ring. It makes the ring what it is. But based on what Cary told Mason, I group of druids way back took the stone and it gave birth to a more superior species. "

Javius kept a face of indifference, "one problem at a time, Rich. We can do a good thing here. So let's focus on now. When Mason and Cary get. Then we'll work it out."

Rich nodded his head and the men started to draw out what would become Mystic Falls' new supernatural corner or Tourist Attraction inspired by local folklore.

The next day, While Javius was cutting down Oak trees and waiting for Cary's arrival. Mystic Falls was stirring just a bit

"You will follow this compass to wherever it takes you. When you get there, you call me" Damon compelled one of the townsfolk and then Vamp sped away. While he was waiting on the call for a location. Damon was making a few calls of his own. Moving around some assets and diverting them to Mystic Falls.

"Hey, Just get it here as fast as possible or I'll kill your entire family." Damon then changes the line over to an incoming call. "where are you?"

A few moments later Damon stood in front of a warehouse. Going in to investigate, Damon received six shots to the chest. As the dark haired vampire fell to the ground he saw the lower half of his assailant before one more round was fired into his head temporarily killing him.

When Damon awoke, he was greeted and interrogated by a newly vampirized Logan Fell. Logan wanted to walk in the sun and Damon wanted to know who turned Logan into a vampire.

Sometime passed as the two idiots played their game, until Logan pumped damon full of wooden rounds and left the warehouse.

There was a career fair going on at the High school, Most of the town was their like every other Mystic Falls event. And Logan thought it would be a good idea to ruffle a few feather. To bad he poked all the wrong bears.

Meanwhile in the high school. Tyler and Jeremy were walking in the hallway when Jeremy attempted to reach out to Tyler in a friendly manner. Good intentions but it was just bad timing. Tyler talked his shit in a dickish way and Jeremy lashed out causing a scene in front the town. Richard and the new history teacher, Alaric Saltzman broke it up. But, Richard wanted to put the shit to bed.

Taking the two boys out back, he gave them a little piece of his mind.

"Okay, let's get this out of your system. Go ahead. Fight" Richard told them

"I'm not going to fight him, dad" Tyler replied a little confused

" I don't think so, sir" said Jeremy as he tried to walk away but was pushed back by Richard.

"No, I think so. You two do your little bitch fights all around town. So you either fight now or the next time I see you two but heads over bitch shit, I'll kick both of your asses" Richard gave a short and to the point verbal lashing.

Tyler was getting a bit riled up "What Ty? you getting mad. Because your mother's not her to coddle you. You hump everything moving like a man and Jeremy likes to pop pills, smoke weed, and drink beer in front of my deputies like a man. So is either you two hash it out like men, right now and move one. Or you two stay in your corners and I don't want to see no more of the shit you pull in there tonight."

Richard stared Daggers at the boys and they looked at each other a few times. It was obvious they didn't want to fight. they were just too damn prideful to admit their own wrong doings and squash the beef between them.

"What's going on here?" a voice came from behind Richard

"Where solving a problem that has nothing to do with you. So why don't you go back inside" Richard replied without turning around.

"I don't want to go inside. I want answer to my question. What's going on here?" the man insisted on poking his nose in where it didn't belong

Richard finally turned around and saw the new history teacher, Alaric. "Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student to you?"

"No, you look like a full grown, Alpha-male, douchebag." Alaric retorted

"You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this" richard snapped his fingers to put emphasis on 'this'

Alaric put on an amused smirk. and said "Yeah, you do that and it'll be me and you out her in this parking lot working things out. You cool with that?"

"Actually, I am and when we're finished and you're on your way out of town." Richard stepped closer to Alaric, " I'll make sure you're put on a little detour and then you can meet this alpha-male, douchebags' pack"

Tyler quickly pulled his dad back," Dad calm down." Tyler looked at Jeremy and said, " we're good. Aren't we, Gilbert? No hard feelings. Besides, Vicki's long gone anyway." Tyler proceeded to pull his dad away.

"You've been marked" were the last words Richard said to Alaric as Tyler pulled him towards the parking lot so they could leave.

Sometime later on a random Street. Logan Fell was sitting in a car with a kidnapped and unconconscious Caroline. An intense ringing assaulted his ears and experienced small explosion over and over and over again. When his head hit the steering wheel. The car door was ripped off and Logan was thrown into the street.

Pah, Pah, Pah. Damon had shot logan three times in the chest when the vampire had gotten up in an attempt to fight. "Stefan..." Damon called

"I know" Stefan replied and her turned to check on Caroline but found the passenger seat empty and the twin Bennett witches that had came along, already gone.

Damon looked back and just brushed it off before telling his little brother to get lost. After threaten to decapitate him, Logan caved and made a deal with Damon to tell him what he knows. Logan performs a faux takedown before vamp speeding away to evaded in the incoming Sheriff Forbes.

While all things seemed to be settling in the night. Stefan and Elena had a small heart to heart and dd their makeup dance. The twins catered to Caroline. And Damon awaited Logan at a predetermined meeting spot. But he would be waiting all night.

Outside of the warehouse that Logan was hiding out in. A blonde haired woman with shining white Irises watched him from atop of the building. Just as she was about to step off and end his miserable life. A man appeared. A man that she had taken liking to and hoped he liked her as well.

"Who are you?" asked Logan a bit startled by the man's sudden appearance

"A friend of Jenna's" he replied

This made the woman atop the building smile and her checks got a little rosy.

"Jenna sent you?" Logan asked, he was feeling anxious. Jenna wasn't a Gilbert but she was related. This made Logan think that the man was a hunter from the council that he hadn't met before.

"I came on my own" The man boldly answered and all of Logan's worries were put to rest

"Ah, I get it." he said " Well, Buddy. I know you may think this makes you pretty brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid." Logan's eyes harden on the man.

The man could feel Logan's thirst for blood. But he remained calm and said, "Either way, here I am."

"What do you want?" Asked Logan

"Ah, Jenna's a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it."Says the man.

Atop the rough the woman was biting her bottom lip with a heart yearned for the rugged man down below.

"Was that a threat?" Logan tilted his head and the two man started to move in a circle, swapping placing. "Couldn't have thrown a punch? Provoke me a little?" Long asked as they squared up.

"I'm not a violent guy by design" The rugged man suddenly filled up with energy for battle.

Logan smirks and says, "well you're not a pretty smart one either"

"How's that?" asks the rugged man. Logan turns his away from the man and produces a throaty hiss.

The rugged man slightly moves his right arm trying to maneuver his hidden wooden stake without arousing suspicion.

Logan vamps out and says "'Cause you have no idea who you're talking to."

The rugged man hurriedly takes out the rest of the hidden wooden stake to get a proper grip on it. Logan turns around and launches himself at the rugged man to sink his vampiric fangs into the man's neck. Logan places his hands on the man's shoulders. The rugged man responds by clutching Logan's right armpit with his left hand and staking him in through the chest with his right hand, killing Logan.

The White eyed woman on the roof watched as the rugged man walked off. leaving the dead vampire where anyone could find it, "Alaric Saltzman..." She whispered, a few seconds later her phone rang.

"Hello" she answers

"Hey, Jenna. Where are you? I'm at the car."

"I had to use the bathroom, Jer. I'm on my way now." Jenna ended the phone call and watched as Alaric disappeared into the night.

**1st POV**

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. I was up making coffee and cooking myself some breakfast. For some reason I was extremely tired today.

Around 6:30 I was sitting at the table looking at the blueprints for wickery bridge when my phone began to buzz. I looked at it and then decided to leave it be and focus on the subject at hand. I currently had three fully grown willow Oaks in my backyard. I have to cut them down to size, pack them, make an exact replica of Wickery Bridge sign, Swap everything in one night. Too easy.

All I have to do now is figure how to replace everything without the bridge collapsing. Before I even start my math for the bridge, my phone began buzzing again. Only this time it was picked up by Rora, thankfully.

"Javius' Phone" she answers then gives me a good morning kiss on the cheek before going to make a cup of coffee.

"It's Damon." She says "He said the Twins aren't answering. But, he has the money and it should be here no later than 10 o'clock. He wants to know where his carrier should meet us."

"He got scammed by the twins? Tell him I'll have a guy meet him at the old cemetery. And ask him where he's at?"

Rora pursed her lips "Mmm, he said, that he's on his was to Georgia...with Elena."

I was mad confused. I get up and take the phone from Rora and ask Damon how she ended up with him. I made certain that I didn't use a protective tone but more of tone full of curiosity

"What? no threats? Aren't you going to warn me about touching her pretty little head. I mean it's her and I on the road, no vervain necklaces." Damon kept trying to provoke a reaction from me.

"Yo, chill out. I got a thing for witches. Elena's cute an all but she's not my responsibility. Just don't kill her yet, alright?. So what happened? I know she didn't beg you to tag along."

Damon took a moment and then told me Elena was being chased by vampire through the woods, She was in bad shape. And instead of taking her back he thought it best to get her out of town for a bit.

"How thoughtful. What about this vampire? didn't think to let us know?"

I could hear Damon shrug through the phone and he asked if I could let Stefan know or at the most hunt the vampire down. I thought back to the money he owed then twins then asked him what it was for.

"Uhh, a consultation" he replied

"Is that so? well a hunting fee is a little on the expensive side. you sure you don't want to call Stefan yourself and have him hunt the blood sucker?"

"Hmm, whatever. My guy will be at the old cemetery at 10. Tell the twins it was a good ride but you witches are too rich for my blood." he then hung up and I put the phone down.

"He says we're too rich for his blood. " I look at Rora, hoping for some clarification

"Yeah, the twins got him good. He'll be back though. we're the only witches in town. How's the wickery Bridge thing going?" She asked

I smiled and sauntered over to my beautiful woman. "Well, I could use your help tonight. You know how much I love to be bad with you"

"Hmm, idk. Bridges aren't really my thing, babe." she rolled her eyes dramatically

"I'm sure we can work something out. " I move a lock of hair out of her face and lift her face up towards me. " Whatever you desire love, I'll make it happen."

Rora put on her little vixen smirk and jumps on me. Wrapping her legs around my waist. I feel her lips against my ear as she whispers sweet words, setting the terms of our agreement.

My smile grows wider as her words register, "How blessed I am to love a woman like you."

Rora leans back and looks me in the eyes, "Words aren't enough, my love. I need you to show me. "

I chuckle and spin us around to sit her on the counter top. She told me once and a second time was unneeded as I pull her nightgown above her waist to reveal her transparent purple lace panties that hugged her hips.

I lay her back on the counter and she raises her hips bit, making it easier for me slide her panties off. I lean forward and kiss the inside of her naked thighs. Loving and caressing them as I slowly make my way to her glistening aroused lips. I can feel the heat radiating from her and the sweet aroma of her flowing juices cease my nose.

Running my tongue over pussy lips, I could feel small trembles of her pelvic muscles and her legs flex over my shoulders. I tease her with kisses and lashes of the tongue. Her arousal leaks in clear streams as soft moans of pleasure and craving escape her lips. I gently twirl my tongue around swollen pink button and her magic starts to thrum inside her body.

One finger invades her warm soaked hole and then another follows shortly after. My finger slowly fuck her cunt while my right hand massages her breast and tease her erect nipple and her moans grow, filling the kitchen like a euphoric symphony.

"Javi..Ahh" I speed up my finger thrust just a bit and get a little rougher with her clit. I know my woman. I feel her magic dancing through her body as if it was my own. I let it guide me.

Her back arches and her hips begin to move in circles. her juices flow, soaking my hand and mouth, moistening her asshole before it puddles on the counter. I give her clit one strong suck and increases the sped at which my fingers fuck her cunt. Her trembling walls clamps down around them as I add a third finger to the fray. Her movement matches my thrust and she draws closer to her limit.

I now tease her asshole with my right hand, properly lubricating it with her pussy juice before plunging my middle finger in knuckle deep. Small orgasims tumble through her body and linger as I started to fuck both of her holes with my fingers. I use my left thumb to work her clit and add second finger to fuck her ass.

She's frantically panting and her magic his beating at her walls.. Her moans of pleasure are like screams echoing through the mansion complemented by the squelching sound produced from her love holes

"AHHH!" she cries out out, her dams burst, her pussy creams onto my still thrusting fingers. The walls of her ass and pussy clamped down on my fingers like vises. But not strong enough to stop my motions. Her body contorts as her biggest climax runs amok through her body.

Her hips buck and abdomen spasms, while she grips her breast then pulls her erect nipples taught to prolong her orgasm. Her head leans back and mouth agape but not sound comes forth.

I slow the movement of my fingers down, then remove them from her well fucked cunt. My mouth now takes their place as I lick her clean and drink the rest of the dew her lotus has to offer me. I stll toy with her ass and fell the orgasim trickle from her body as she relaxes and let the new suttle pleasure I provide sooth her.

She works to catch her breath while she runs her hands over her body. I stand up tall and move her legs around my waist from shoulders. She puts on loving smile and I pull her up into a passion filled kiss and we both relish in the lingering taste of her delicious nectar.

"God, I love you." she pants. Our lips meet in one more kiss

"I Love you more" I tell her. She rolls her eyes, wrapped her arms around my head and whispers, "Bullshit," She drags the tip of her tongue from my ear lobe along the helix, "I love you more than there are stars in the sky. For you, I'll destroy worlds and Races."

Of course, my heart fluttered. My woman always says the sweetest things with the right out amount of crazy. And the best part is, she's serious.

"Now, take us up stairs" she says and I happily oblige.

Later that morning, Rora and I met Damon's carrier. She wanted to get out of the house and I didn't mind. We didn't go straight back home though. we made a short stop at Jenna's that was pretty interesting.

"You look particularly glowing today. What's got into you?" I asked a bit curious

Jenna blushed and got all smiley, "If you must know, Javius. I met myself a man. He's a vampire hunter but he doesn't know that I know. And he doesn't have a thing for Bennett women" Jena smirks and Aurora laughs.

"Bennett women are sexy witches. It doesn't get any better than this. cut him some slack" Aurora came to my defense

"Ha-ha, like she said. And I may have a thing for Bennett women and witches. of watch you are neither. However Jenna, beautiful, breathtaking Jenna. You have a special place in my heart. Always and forever." I take Jenna's hands into my own and she tries to fight her smile.

"I know" she says, "and you hold a special place in mine. So, are you going to kill him or?"

I smile at the blonde beauty and shrug my shoulders, "Be happy, Babe. But if he hurts you"

"We'll kill him" she finishes my sentence with a sweet smile and sends a wink my way.

"I'm glad we're still of the same mind. But you have to be careful in this form. I don't want you getting hurt." I tell her

" I know! but when he starts coming around. you two sex demons need to keep the flirtatious shit under wraps. I'm not playing with you." She gives a stern directive and Rora and I stifle our laughs just enough to agree.

"Mmm, but I do have one question" Says Rora, "You're going to want him to tell you about the vampires eventually. But, are you going tell him about YOU?" she asked

Jenna let out a deep sigh and her face went solemn. "That's a conversation for another time. Right now I need your help finding, Elena."

"Girl, she's with Damon. It's something weird going on there. But what do you expect? the girl dates a vampire." Aurora casually replied

"I know. Is it weird that I'm allowing it. I mean, first I was all jacked up because Jer was skipping class. Now I'm letting Elena date Vampires."

"Mmm, it's because you can kill them with ease. We don't fear shit that we understand and can kill with ease. And she's surrounded by a coven of bad as witches and an Immortal sorcerer." Aurora justified Jenna's somewhat negligent behavior. She was their aunt, she was meant to be their mother. Besides she was still new to the game.

I on the other hand, felt it extremely troubling, "Jenna, why isn't Elena like you?" I blurted out. Jenna looked at me. But it wasn't a look of surprise. I think she's trying to figure out if she should tell me.

"Well, she's adopted. A girl showed up one day, pregnant. She had the baby and then disappeared" Said Jenna

"Is that all? She's just a normal human that happened to be born in Mystic Falls? a supernatural hot spot." I examined her reaction and she seemed to be clueless on the matter.

"Her name was Isobel. That's all I know" She added

As I thought, Jenna had no idea what was going on. If she knew, she'd probably kill Stefan and Damon the moment she saw them.

After we leaving Jenna's, I helped Aurora practice her magic by teaching her how to cut trees with nothing but raw magic. I had her practice on trees on the property until she got her cut right. From there she moved to sectioning the willow oak and shaving the bark.

When she was finished, I cut the lumber according to the wickery bridge underpinnings measurements and the wickery bridge sign. Half way through. Aurora's phone started to ring. I was like whatever at first and then she said something that made me frown.

"The twins want us to count the money" she said

"Why can't they do it?" I asked

After a moment Rora tells me that Stefan wants them to do a locator spell to find Elena. I mean, I would tell him. But the twins had their hustle going and I wasn't about to step on their toes.

"Tell them they can count it when they come over tonight for the bonfire. As for stefan, go head and do the job and if all the money isn't here. Add that plus interest to the little brother's bill."

Rora puts on an impressed smile. and relays the message before hanging up. " The Twins liked the idea. And they said they're inviting Care, Matt, and Ty tonight."

"Fine by me. " I add before focusing on my cutting

"I'm going to the greenhouse!" I here Rora shout as she walks away. I smile and just say okay. I couldn't wait until Abby came to her senses next year. She'd love taking care of the greenhouse with her daughters.

I sense of nostalgia washes over me as I thought back to my time with my mother. The mother I had in this world was actually my first. In my previous life, I was an orphan. So, when I came to this world. I fawned over my mother, clung to her as much as I possibly could before she was taken away from me and I was orphaned once more.

The sound of ' Love Sex Magic' playing slowly brought me back to reality.

"Hello" I answer

"Javi? Javi."

"Yes, I can hear you" I reply

"It's Sarah" she says

"I know, I'm your guardian remember?"

"Oh, yeah. And I'm living with you. That was stupid of me . I just.."

"Sarah! stay on point. What's up?"

"Yeah, I met a witch today. Cool guy. I caught him doing magic. His last name is Henry McCullough" she tells me. I'm glad she found a friend.

"That's good, love. But you can't go to his house and he can't come here" I inform her.

"No. No. I'm calling because I also met this cute guy named Jeremy. Extremely dense, but nice. Anyway, he's with a 'vampire'." she whispers the last part.

"Invite them both over tonight. and don't take no for an answer. Tell the twins They're your ride home okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home."

I hang up the phone and get back to my cutting. When I was finally finished with one tree. I collected all the wood shaving and put them in a big pit I made for the bonfire. The I proceeded to collect the trees, that Rora had been practicing on. When I felt I had enough to make a great Bonfire. I put what was left over, back into the ground and used a bit of magic to start the regrowth process.

"You just keep giving me reasons to love you" says Aurora.

"haa, it's how it's supposed to be. what we don't use, must be returned." I reply. "Oh can you call Jenna. Tell her she and her new Beau are invited tonight. and we're not taking no for an answer. All she has to do is show up, eat, and drink."

It was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon when I finished setting up my BBQ station for the bonfire. The Twins and Sarah was just arriving when when they saw us heading into the woods. They tried to stop us but we ignored them.

We hunted a couple of deer and threw a net into the creek that lead straight to the river. We pulled about five 20 pound Blue catfishes out before heading back. Yes, we used magic.

When we got to the mansion. I took care of the Deer, pork, and beef and Aurora handled the Catfish and the Twins helped her cook all the sides and bake the bread.

While I was watching the meats cook, I decided to invite Mason and Cary as well. The guys had just got through a full moon and deserved some time to decompress. Then I called elena just incase she wasn't back in town yet and didn't know about the Bonfire.

"Hey, Javi"

"Yo, you still in ATL?" I ask

"No, we just got back to Mystic Falls."

"Good, Come over. I'll send you the address. Everybody's coming so you can bring your two boyfriends with you. And Apologize to Jenna. It was a bitch move not calling her today."

"Jav, I'm really-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Even Jenna's coming. Just get your ass over here. Enjoy yourself and figure the rest out tomorrow. "

"We'll be there, stud." Damon calls out

"Fantastic. I may even get you a to go snack if you behave yourself." I hang up the phone and start turn the meat

I could feel it in my gut. Tonight was going to be an eventful one.


	6. The Next Twist

**So I am back!**

**I know it's been awhile so this chapter might need some work. But, I plan to get back into the story and try my best to make it entertaining for my readers.**

* * *

It was close to ten o'clock in the evening. The bonfire blazed 10 feet high. It's crackle and pops of the flame filled the night. The smell of burning wood and BBQ choked the air. With only one last thing to do, the night's festivities were ready. Aurora, Bonnie, Olivia, and Sarah helped me lay down a massive salt circle around the property. We now stood around the Bonfire and linked to each other's magic. Guiding the wave of energy, I link the boundary spell to the moon.

The boundary spell will act as an insulator. It will trap the heat from the bonfire, keeping everyone all warm and toasty. Otherwise, a bonfire in December wouldn't be Ideal. But, even without knowledge of the heat trapping boundary spell, everyone started to show up anyway. The guests hopped out of their vehicles in thick coats and blankets. They were each holding a bottle of some kind of alcohol.

I greeted everyone and led them around back. The cold weather was doing a number on them, but the moment they stepped over the boundary spell. They were hit by a kozy heat that soothed the pain caused by the brisk weather. "I tried to make everyone as comfortable as possible. with a little magic and elbow grease, I hope all enjoy your stay at Javi's Mansion." I tell them.

"Dude, this is a fucking castle and look how big that bonfire is" Ty was hyperactive as usual

I chuckled a bit and said, "Just enjoy it. Food is along the table. I got alcohol, you brought alcohol. It's warm and music is playing. Let's party." Everyone fell into a party mood and the drinks started flowing. We dance under the stars like our ancestors as everyone reveled in each other's company like long lost friends recently united.

Mason and Cary got along well. No one asked questions about Cary and just accepted his presence with a smile and open arms. I took a seat and watched the happiness. Care and Matt, actually made progress in their relationship and seemed really happy to have each other . Matt was doing better once he knew Vicki was getting help although she was a vampire. But the vampire thing didn't bug him much, he just hoped to see his sister again one day, in a healthy state.

Tyler was tons better, especially with his uncle and father paying more attention to him. The only time he really got riled up was when baby Gilbert came around. But it was odd seeing the two of them stick to their corners. Anyway Ty was dancing with Liv and the two were cute together. They had nice chemistry, I never really understood why they broke up. But, hey, that's their business.

Across the way, even Alraic had loosened up a bit. I could see Jenna's righteous aura flaring and wrapping around the history teacher. She was using her power. As a principal guardian, Jenna had the power to influence emotions. It was just one of many. She used it pretty well if i do say so myself. Just enough to take the hidden pain away. Alaric probably felt weightless and filled with nothing but joy. Through the fact that he is obviously head over heels for Jenna into the mix. The results are a happy, carefree, love drunk Alaric never seen before. Hell, it even surprised me a bit.

Closer towards the boundary, Anna and Jeremy chatted. I could snoop but that would be childish. They seemed to like each other and judging by the stares from Sarah, she seemed to like him. In all my years, there's one thing that humans can't change about themselves. And it's the magnetic pull of another human being. Whether it be love, lust, comfort, friendship, and so on. Humans crave connection.

We were about an hour and a half in now. I felt the presence of vampires, focusing my senses. I picked up on a car pulling into the driveway. Standing up from my chair. I walked to the side of the bonfire that blocked Alaric's view of me, then I vanished. Once I reappeared I was standing in front of the Salvatores and the doppelganger.

"I'm glad you two made it back safely. Stefan you can go in. Not my house. But into the party, around back." I tell him. He nods his head and flashes his brother a look of concern before walking off, "Oh, and please control your shock. I don't need trouble tonight" I add. He was visibly confused but he'll understand once he sees her.

When Stefan was out of ear shot I turned to Elena first. "What happened? How'd a vampire start chasing you through the woods?"

She pursed her lips and then swallowed. Elena had this innate way of holding back information. It took me awhile before I realised she was inherently sneaky and secretive. It fueled her habitual manipulative ways. I'm sure she didn't know she did it, sometimes. But it's who she is.

"Go on, tell him" Damon nudged her and she sighs before retelling the events that led to her roadtrip with Damon. She and Stefan had a blissful night and when she finished, she found a photo of Katherine. I guess it was just fate. She left the boarding house and on her way home, a vampire ran her off the road. However, this time she managed to get out of the car and run. The vampire stalked her like prey, taunting her as she ran.

"What did he say?" I asked. I knew it wasn't the old vampire that knew Katherine. We killed him a while back near the comet festival.

"He said, he only wanted a taste. That he couldn't kill me because I was bait." she replied, still a bit shaken.

"Did you ask Stefan, why do you look like Katherine?" I probed. I just wanted to know if Stefan dropped the whole you're adopted bomb yet. I wanted her and Jenna to have that convo. In this reality, Jenna was an existence that was needed. Not necessarily now. But I know, in the future no matter how many people are around. Jenna would be the only person in town that could help Jeremy and possibly save lives. But for that to happen, Elena had to trust Jenna. Or the secrets would build until it's too late to tell the truth.

"He says he doesn't know." She replied. I wasn't expecting that answer.

"When did you ask him this?" I asked and she told me that she asked in the car while they were driving here. Stefan, he would burn the world if meant Elena could have just one night of happiness. It's good to know he could plan at least a few hours into the future.

"Well, alright, Jenna's in the back and so is Jeremy. they're both sauced, so don't you go in their fucking up their fun. Just join them or keep to yourself. But I do hope you join them." I pull the doppelganger into a hug and let her know that I'm glad she's alright. I get a tight squeeze in return before I send her on her way.

Damon scrutinizes my action, I can see his mental wheels turning. "What was that?" he asks

"What? I can't hug a friend?" I reply

"I didn't think you cared. After all you let her travel with a psychotic vampire with no Vervain or a stake for protection"

I keep a straight face and just stare, "Don't play yourself" I tell him "She's a spitting image of your boo-thang, Ms. Katherine. You ain't killing her. feed on her, compel her, but not kill or kidnap. Because you can't bear to see the life leave her body and if you take her it'd be because of compulsion and you want it to be real. Besides, you know we'll hunt you down."

"Maybe..."

I smirk at Damon, " Come on, young lad. there's a party and an even younger heart you want to win. But if you plan on freeing Katherine from that tomb. I suggest you keep your distance. "

I vanished after that, teleported back to the bonfire and found Aurora. It was a night for fun, business was secondary and always easier after a little fun. Besides, the small shock Damon received when he saw Anna and the glares she shot at me when she realized she was trapped by magic. The night went well, after I convinced Damon to put his questions aside for another time.

It was nearly dawn and everyone was passed out. Save for Anna, Damon, Stefen, and myself. We sat around the dying bonfire passing around a bottle of 1850 burban. Yes, I brought the good shit out.

"You know i've never met a witch as strong as you before, partner." Said Damon as he handed me the bottle. I could feel Anna and Stefen looking at me with interest.

I chuckled and said "I'm a sorcerer. And it's understandable why you haven't met any like me. I'm the last. That is unless I make more" I took a swig of the bottle and all the vampires present frowned.

"What's with the ugly faces?" I asked amused

"What's the difference between a sorcerer and witch?" Asked Stefen

"None of your business…. And since vampires can't help but be serious all the time, how about we talk about our little tomb problem. And why my delectable little Elena looks like your ex?"

The brother's tensed up for different reasons. Damon, because he knew of the vampire horde. And Stefan, because he genuinely loves and is in love with both girls. I could sense a little internal conflict and a major case of denial. But hey, that's none of my business

"My mother is under Fell's Church. She was trapped there by a Bennett witch." Says Anna. I always liked that girl. She understood the value of family and had no shame about her priorities.

"Mmm, tell me more, Annabell" I say and she looks at damon who glares at her but she speaks any way

"In 1864, a group of vampires came to mystic falls. My mother and I were with them. Things went to shit and the founding families rounded everyone up and put them in fell's church. They were supposed to die but Damon made a deal with a bennett witch and now everyone is seal in a tomb under the ruins of fells church"

I finish off the end of the bottle and proceed to throw a line " Look, Annabell. I get that you want your mother. I get it. I would do anything to bring my mother back. But I have a family. I didn't plan on it but it happened. The Bennetts are my family, the Gilberts, for the most part are my family. Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Do you get where I'm going here?" I lock eyes with her and her existence becomes my sole focus. She nodded her head to let me know she understands.

"Good, first you will pay and then we will get your mother out. I don't have anything against non-witches, But, if you stay here. Then let your mother know she talks to me when she's free. I want us to be friends"

"We can be friends." she tells me. I lean back in my chair. And wait for the salvatores to do their thing.

"If she's getting her mother. I want Katherine. Can you open the tomb?" Damon asked, his heart screamed for katherine. Something he could never have but will always yearn for. I felt for him.

"I can, But I won't. There's other witches that need the practice. But it will get done. I have better things to do and a small period of time. I need my house to be peaceful. Come up with the day and the money. And the family will be there." I tell them with a satisfied smirk.

The four of us then talked about my plans for mystic fall and they seemed rather interested. Well, Anna and Stefan did at least. All Damon was probably thinking about is getting his hands on his eternal love.

It was getting rather late, so Anna and Damon took off. But Stefen had words for Javius that he couldn't sleep on.

"How'd you know about her?" he asked

I fiend ignorance and scratched my head "Know about who?"

The boy frowned "Zach's daughter"

"Haha" I laughed while sniffing the bonfire. " The Gilberts knew and they even put a protection detail on her. But, don't worry, in a few days she will be selling everything back to you Salvatores and it will be the last time you speak of familial relationships."

Stefen's mouth was a gap, "S-she knows?"

"Yes, she does. And someday she will rip his heart out and then yours for not killing him. And if that brother of yours tries anything before she's ready. I'll kill him myself…" I released a wave of magic and the sky rumbled for a brief moment before put on another smile

"W-why did you bring her back? She was supposed to live a good life. A normal life!"

"She isn't normal and it's all your fault. If you wanted her or any of the salvatores that died at the emotional whims of you and your brother, to have a normal life. You should have chosen death all those years ago. At the very least you should have stayed far away from mystic falls." I shake my head and sigh. With a wave of my hand, the grass that was removed for the bonfire was regrown in its rightful place

"I'm going to bed, Stefen. I'm sure you can find your way home."

* * *

3rd POV

Javius and Aurora were dancing around each other in the kitchen. The music was playing and they were having a merry time making breakfast. Those two had something many people wished for. Jenna had come downstairs after the music woke her. When she saw the source of the commotion she grinned and pranced over to the kitchen.

Jenna twirled and swayed before taking a bowl of batter from Aurora and handing it to Javius. She then took Aurora and the women had their fun as Javius enjoyed the scene. He worked his way through breakfast preparations as everyone slowly rose and joined the fun.

Caroline and Bonnie started making mimosas when they arrived. Tyler, Matt, Mason, and Cary cleaned the yard. It wasn't much but they took care of it as a thank you for a good night. When they came in, they had a few beers waiting for them and girls ready to dance. Olivia was the last to get out of bed, she walked straight over to Javius as she saw him working the stove. She smiled and gave him a small hip bump. He tapped her with his elbow in response and the two went on cooking.

By this time everyone had gotten buzzed enough to cure last night's hangover. Caroline and Matt lounged together on the couch. Mason spoke with Cary and Tyler as he told them about what he had planned for the day. But everyone's attention was soon attracted to a man coming down the stairs.

"Teacher alert!" Carlione shouted

"Hide the booze!" Tyler jocked along. The room laughed and Alaric shook his throbbing head.

Javius threw him a beer with a nod and turned back to his food. He then noticed something odd "Where's Sarah?" he asked

Everyone looked and just shrugged. Javius wiped his hand and handed Olivia the towel. "I'll be back," he said.

A few moments later, Javius was knocking on Sarah's door but didn't get an answer. He opened the door and slowly pushed open revealing an empty room. He then hurried down stairs and grabbed his phone to call her…

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at school… you literally called me in the middle of class"

Javius looked around the room at all the high school students and the history teacher.

"Be safe and I'll pick you up later" Javius hung up and looked at everyone who was staring at him.

"Sooo…. Did anybody else know it was a school day?" He asked. Everyone looked at eachother with shock. Alaric looked at his watch and then began to panic as he rushed back up stairs.

Javius laughed at the scene and Tyler raised his beer "Fuck it!" he said.

Everyone replied in unison "Fuck it!" they all laughed.

Alaric had said his goodbyes and rushed off. As he was leaving Elena was just getting back. Apparently she was the only one that remembered they had school. But then again that didn't shock anyone.

It was around 10 o'clock when everyone was finished eating, the lockwood pack made their way out followed by Caroline and Matt. Elena and Jenna made themselves comfortable on the porch.

Elena was wearing Bonnie's pink flower print pajamas. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she was holding her knees snuggly to her chest. She looked everywhere but at Jenna.

Though, Jenna was the opposite. She sat upright with her cup of coffee in hand and she stared only at Elena. But she didn't press the teen for an answer; she just waited until Elena was ready.

Elena, looked up after a moment. "I'm sorry, Jenna," she said in a low voice. " I was in an odd place and wasn't thinking. I promise it won't happen again"

"Hmm, fine. Next time, I hunt that boyfriend of yours down. And his brother. You will never see them again. I know I'm not perfect, Elena. But your well being and Jeremy's is my top priority. Each of you has your problems. Jeremey, I can handle his shit, but you, I need you to be present, Elena" Jenna stayed calm in voice her thoughts.

Elena on the other hand was in the middle of an eternal storm. She wanted to tell Jenna so much but felt it was better to keep it to herself. She convinced herself that keeping secrets was for the protection of her loved ones.

"I'll do better, Jenna. I promise" she said as she walked over to Jenna and hugged her. The two had a small moment and enjoyed each other's presence.

From the window Javius watched as the two made up. But hoped that they would grow closer for the benefit of their survival. Aurora appears next to him and sees the moment between Jenna and Elena. "What is it about them, Jav? I know you know something."

"There's a storm coming, bigger than I ever imagined. I know you don't want to hear this and please don't tell the twins. But, I need Elena. And as for Jenna, I want to make sure she's around for a long time."

"Then tell me what's going on. The spontaneous bonfire, wickery bridge, the lockwoods, And who the fuck is Sarah and why haven't we killed Damon?" Aurora looked at her wits end. She never had a problem with Javius' secrecy. But now he was making moves that required explanations that he refused to give.

"I have to go." Javius leaned down and kissed Aurora on the cheek. "And Sarah is Stefan and Damon's niece. Zach's Daughter. But she's our family now. So keep that information to yourself."

"And the lockwoods, wickery bridge?"

"Werewolf pack and super vampire slaying weapon. But, I have to go. Keep the secret and we'll talk tonight." He gave her one last chaste kiss and went off.

Aurora looked at him with shock and a thirsty curiosity to know more. But alas, she would not have her thirst quenched. Javius walked away and grabbed his car keys before leaving the house.

Javius had just arrived at lockwood manor. When he entered the manor. Cary, Mason, and Richard were waiting on him. The pack sat in Richards office and the atmosphere was extremely tense. Javius groaned as he complained to himself 'Just managed to contain the vampire problem now the wolves have shit for me to dirty my hands with'

"Sorry, I'm late. What did I miss?" he said in a light hearted manner. He chose to hide the fact that he was aware of the uneasy situation.

"We haven't started. We were waiting on you" Richard replied with a smirk

Javius took a seat leaned back in his sofa chair "Okay so what's so important that it couldn't wait?"

Mason looked at Richard and Richard replied. " We need to talk about the moonlight ring and the other species"

Javius sighed and wished he had stayed home. "Why, Richard? The other species has nothing to do with you. They have no presence in Mystic Falls. As for the Moonlight ring. I have those covered. But I'll need the ring that Cary brought."

Richard breathed heavily and tossed the stoneless ring to Javius. "There, but this species is one worth talking about. Have you ever heard of druid Shifters?"

Javius suppresses his emotions well. " I'm pretty sure, Mason, has told you by now. But I'm a sorcerer. But you probably already know from your ancestors journals…

That magic is real, that means druids are naturally real. I have to travel to gather everything for the spell. Just tell me where and I'll investigate. But while i'm gone you should be worried about Cary "

"What about Cary?" Tyler asked

"He'll have to die" Javius stared at Cary. Rush of magic left his body and locked Cary in place. "He will want rings for his pack. And either you become one pack or you kill him to keep the secret."

"Jav, we can't just kill-"

"Be quite, Tyler." Said Richard "Give us some time to think. Leave the blueprints for your shop and restaurant. I'll have the contractors get started immediately."

Javius Smirked "Thanks Richie Rich." Javius turned to leave with a devious smirk. 'That should keep them occupied. Ty's not up for an arranged marriage and if a pack is joining them, it's going to Mason's wolf friends from Florida. And Rich is a damn wild card. This should be good.' he thought as he got into his truck and drove away.

A few minutes down the road. Javius got the worst text he could possibly receive.

Rich - Anaheim, California. Christopher Argent. Cary says he's a bad ass so be careful.

* * *

On the ride to Whitmore college, Javius made quite a few calls to have a shipment of Black Kyanite delivered to the witch house. He then called Aurora to tell her that he'll be away for a bit, though she didn't mind in the least.

Aurora was currently with the twins, doing god knows what as she refused to tell Javius anything. As long as she was occupied and safe he didn't mind. Some time later Javius arrived at Whitmore college. He was there to see Grams and have a much needed conversation with the old witch.

Javius opened the double doors to the lecture and quietly took his seat at the back row. Grams gave him a sweet smile and continued her lecture about the mythological gorgon species and their cross culture connection.

Javius actually enjoyed the lecture, he remembered the first time he encountered a gorgon. They were pesky little shits with an unquenchable thirst for blood and chaos. When the lecture was over, Javius made his way to Gram's desk and the two hugged.

"How are you doing, Javius?" she asked

"Wonderful, really." he replied with a nice smile to support his claim.

However, Gram's took the smile another way. She raised her eyebrow and leaned back, " Should I be planning a wedding or a baby shower?" she asked

Javius laughed big and loud, attracting the attention of the students waiting to speak to Grams. "No weeding or baby shower. I actually came to have launch or linner"

"Linner?" she asked

"Yeah, you know the afternoon equivalent of brunch." He replied genuinely and this caused Grams to laugh.

"Linner sounds good to me, give me 30 minutes."

Grams and Javius walked through the campus with smoothies, they had just finished lunch at one of the campus cafes.

"So what's on your mind, Son?" Grams asked as she couldn't pretend not to notice the thick air around him

"Grams… I" Javius stopped and took a deep breath before he continued " I'm here to give you a choice. As a witch that is one with nature and is old enough to decide her own fate. I'm giving you the chance to die.."

Grams stopped mid stride. She was utterly frozen and had no idea how to reply to Javius.

"Something's coming, but before it does, your death will cause a chain reaction that will make waves long after your death. I know when and how you die Grams. And even though I love you. I know it wouldn't be right to infringe on your fate." Javius looked at grams and hoped she wouldn't be the same ol stubborn witch he knew her to always be.

"Haha I knew there was something off about you. I just have to know, are you here to protect them or to take advantage of this coming doom?"

Javius straightened his back and spoke in a serious tone, " I'm here to protect them. And you. The Bennetts will go extant in the years to come and eventually go extinct."

"Well i'm sure you've changed a lot already. How do I die?" she asked with solemn face

Javius' eyes watered. He knew what Grams was thinking. But he owed her the chance to choose her fate. Though, it still hurts him to know that his time with grams would soon come to an end

He told her of the plan to have the twins open the tomb. The difference between her death and survival was the presence of Emily's talismen. And possibly, Olivia's presence.

"If it's my time, then it's my time. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Javius looked a bit skeptical, but he trusted Grams and followed her lead. The two ended up leaving Whitmore for the day. Grams had cancelled her classes during the drive. Grams refused to tell Javius of their destination. So he rode in silence and even took a nice nap.

When the duo finally arrived, Javius found himself In Monroe, North Carolina in front of a two story red house with a run down barn not far from it.

Grams and Javius approached the house and knocked on the front door. It took a moment before a middle aged brown skinned woman opened the door. Javius' brow furrowed and his head snapped to Grams. "What is this?" he asked

Grams ignored him as she addressed the woman at the door, "Hello, Abby."

"M-mom…"

* * *

December 12th

I Woke up feeling a bit groggy. I wipe my eyes and yawn. Rora roles over and I slip out of the bed. I was just ready for the day to be over with. This past week has been something else. Tonight the tomb was to be opened. Grams pretty much had that covered. It was going to turn to shit and unfortunately I couldn't be there.

Richard had decided that it would be best to dispose of Cary, but liked the idea of increasing the size of his pack. After having a decent and very forthcoming conversation with Aurora, she wanted to participate more in the events that I have been managing. So today Aurora will be going to the Lockwoods for a number of reasons; Witch representation while I'm gone, the dismemberment of Cary for magical ingredients that are extremely rare since the decline of werewolves, and most importantly to set the rules for Richard if he decided to start a search for pack members. Regardless of what I had done, Aurora will still be the head of the Bennett coven, unless it's something openly claimed. Though, I can know it's something that she wants. To make her Coven and family stronger, To protect her sisters and town, And most importantly to be seen as the badass witch she is.

While my love is putting collars on strays, I planned to conjure a portal to California. The plan is to meet Christopher Argent. My gut tells me that twisted reality is about to reveal itself. But hopefully, he's just a man that happens to know about the supernatural.

I make my way to the bathroom to clean myself and then dress in a nice but simple slim fitted black and crimson suit.

Before I leave the room, I give a goodbye kiss to a still sleeping Aurora. On the front porch of the manor, I conjure a cyan blue portal and steep through with a lucrative crafted walking cane, my Shillelagh. I keep it with me in case I have to refrain from killing.

When I emerged from the portal, I stood before a very humble home. It was beautiful but extravagant, two stories high, and a well kept lawn that was identical to the rest of the neighborhood's.

I take a deep breath and walk to the front door. There was a black SUV in the driveway so I assumed someone was home. Using my Shillelagh, I give a couple hard knocks and wait for an answer.

I'm sure I interrupted something as I can hear the hurried movements of the people inside. The door suddenly opens and I'm greeted by thee Chris Argent. Fuck my life. 'And changes have been made to his storyline?' I thought.

He smiled at me but I can see the smile was just a way to conceal his vigilance.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"You can" I reply "My name is Javius Balcoin. Are you, Christopher Argent?"

"I am. What can I do for you Mr. Balcoin?"

"I have a few rabid wolves running wild and I was told you're the man to see." I maintain eye contact as he stares daggers. I can see his cheeks sitting high due to his tensed jaw. A few moments later they suddenly relax and Chris takes a step back to allow me in. I notice he does invite me in, I smirk and step over the threshold.

"What's next? Wolfsbane?"


End file.
